


Ticket to Freedom

by Pajama_Han



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Road Trip, Slow Burn, Spanking, Strangers to Friends, Tags will change as I update, or as slow as I'm willing to write, roseph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: After being offered a one-way trip away from his miserable life, Joseph finds himself on the road with a rugged stranger with a mysterious past. Where are they going? Does it matter?





	1. Beneath a Streetlamp

_“Just got home with the kids, where r u?”_  
A sigh, before typing a response, _“Paperwork got piled up, stuck at work for a bit longer :( “_

Lord forgive him for lying to his wife, but... Joseph looked around at the empty parking lot he had pulled into. He’d been parked there for a good hour already, the engine long since turned off. He didn’t want to see his family tonight. But, he figured, when was the last time he wanted to see them? Really?

Joseph tossed his phone onto his passenger seat and rubbed his tired eyes. Here he was. A man on the cusp of middle age with a wholesome job as a minister, a loving wife, and four beautiful children... and feeling like he would rather die than see any of them ever again.  
Joseph rolled down his (big, stupid, clunky, family-sized) car’s windows to get a bit of fresh air. What was he doing? He should have just gone home after doing his real church paperwork. Now, when he went home, he’d have to deal with Mary being even more pissed off than usual, on top of the usual screaming kids.

The blond man rested his head on his steering wheel. As he began to feel tears roll down his cheeks, he briefly thought about his life before meeting Mary. In front of her and the rest of the public, Joseph would claim his younger self was stupid for taking risks and wasting away the days lounging around the beach or skateboarding down the boardwalk. Now, more than ever, he wished he didn’t ever grow up. Joseph breathed deeply, remembering how he’d play guitar on the beach in the evenings, how the gentle orange sky and shimmering water would transport him wherever he wanted to go that night… which, more often than not, meant a stranger’s bed, the smell of sex, alcohol, sometimes weed, and cigarettes.

Joseph sniffed and wiped away some tears, then blinked as he could actually smell cigarettes. Looking around, he saw a large red truck parked a few spots away from his own car. When did that get there? Joseph must not have heard it pull up… the driver’s side window was cracked and smoke came through in occasional puffs. The smell made him want it again. He weighed his options… then got out to approach the mystery truck. Maybe a person who hangs around empty lots at night to smoke was just the new friend he needed.

Getting near the driver’s side door, Joseph could barely make out a figure through the dark glass, a bright orange spot clearly showing the lit cigarette. The blond took a steadying breath before gently knocking on the glass. The driver jumped slightly, but rolled down the window. Joseph briefly lost his breath as he took in the sight of the man.  
His hair was short and dark, but showed a few slivers of grey along the sides. He wore an old-looking leather jacket over a t-shirt, the classic tough guy look. His face was half-obscured by shadows, as the single street lamp on this side of the parking lot didn’t provide much light, but Joseph could make out rough stubble, dark grey eyes, and a slightly annoyed expression.

Joseph gave the stranger a friendly, if not slightly nervous, smile, “Good evening!” He chirped.  
The stranger ashed his cigarette out the window and looked Joseph up and down, not saying anything.  
The blond awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, “Um, sorry for bothering you, but,” he looked at those complex grey eyes, “May I please have a cigarette?”  
God, he sounded like a kid…

The stranger’s eyes changed just a bit, perhaps curious, maybe amused, and he grabbed a small box next to him.  
“Here.” He shook out a small white cylinder and handed it to Joseph. When he went to offer a lighter, Joseph put up his hand and took out one of his own, shiny silver with a gold cross on it.  
At the rugged man’s look, Joseph smiled, “I light the candles for service. I just forgot to leave this at the church.” He took the cigarette between his lips and lit it.  
The stranger cracked a tiny smile, “So you stole it from the church?”  
Joseph coughed, “N-no of course not!” he took a step back and took a few drags. The stranger’s eyes never left him.

“You from around here?” The stranger asked, arm resting out the truck window.  
The blond exhaled, smoke curling around his fingers and calming his racing mind, “Yep. Lived here for about eleven years, now.”  
“You don’t seem very happy about it.”  
Joseph turned to look at him, the observation sticking to him. Was he that obvious? The priest shrugged, “I really don’t know right now. The town’s nice, but…” he took a final drag before tossing the butt on the ground and stomping it flat, “I guess I have some stuff going on.”  
The stranger nodded thoughtfully and offered the box of cigarettes again, “Don’t we all?”

Joseph declined another, though he felt himself craving it again. It was hard enough to quit the first time, around the time Chris was born.  
“What are you doing out here, then?” Joseph untied the sweater from around his neck and slid it on over his pink polo shirt. Even though it was the first week of June, the nights could still get cold.  
The mystery man looked like he was having an inner debate with himself, then rolled his eyes and opened the passenger side door, “Hop in. It’s warmer in here.”  
Joseph was surprised by the offer. He should _really_ get home. But, honestly, getting to know such a cool-looking person seemed like a much better use of the night than going back home to a wife that didn’t love him and indifferent children.

Joseph walked around the back of the red pickup truck, noticing there was an air mattress in the back, strapped in with a few bungee cords. Not dwelling on it too much, he did as instructed, and hopped into the passenger seat. It was a lot warmer, pretty roomy too, with lots of leg room. There were a few pieces of trash scattered here and there, and one of the cup holders was holding an ashtray, but all in all, it was a comfy truck.  
“So you wanna know what I’m doing in town?” The man asked as Joseph closed the door. The blond nodded.  
“I’m just stopping for the night. I’ve been on the road for a while, maybe two months now? It’s been great, honestly one of the most freeing things I’ve ever done.” The stranger reclined his seat back a bit and stretched out, “I usually only stop to gas up or get a hotel when it’s cold. When it’s warm I just find a quiet spot, lay on that mattress out there and watch the stars.”

“That sounds,” the priest smiled, a bit in awe, “amazing. I wish I could do that.” He looked down at his wedding ring, twisting it thoughtfully.  
“Why don’t you, then?”  
Joseph’s head shot up at that, then he turned to look at the stranger. He had a look in his eyes. Part intrigued, part bored, and part… daring.  
The blond man choked out a laugh, “I- I can’t just drop everything and leave! I have a wife, four kids! My job, my… responsibilities.” He trailed off with a grimace, almost disgusted at himself for defending the things that made him more miserable than words could describe. Joseph looked sadly at the other man, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to unload like that… I don’t even know your name.”

The stranger looked at him very carefully. Joseph felt like his soul was laid bare for judgement.  
“You hate your wife.” It was a statement, not a guess.  
Joseph felt the scream of denial die in his throat. So many times, Mary had come home drunk off her ass and complaining to him about how terrible he was. So many times his daughter whispered mommy’s secrets to him, about how many nice men mommy spent time with at her job, _about how nice mommy was to the men_. So many times he had gazed longingly at the courthouse as he drove his kids to softball and daycare, wishing for the day to come where he and Mary could sign some papers and be done with everything.

Joseph leant his head back into the headrest, trying to stop fresh tears from coming out, “I just want to be done. I want to leave forever, but…”  
“Go grab everything in your car,” The stranger started his truck, “and come back here.”  
Joseph trembled, “Are… are you robbing me?”  
The dark haired man snorted a laugh, “Nah, I don’t rob church guys,” he cast a level look at Joseph, “I’m saving you.”

Gulping out of nervousness, the blond man got out to collect his things. He was lucky to have just came back from a (stupid, annoying) family vacation. He still had a backpack with a change of clothes in it. He tossed his cell phone and wallet into it and also grabbed his work briefcase. He locked his car, pocketed the keys, and returned to the mystery man.  
“This is everything,” Joseph set the bag and briefcase on his lap as he climbed in the truck, “I still don’t know what-”  
Before he could finish his sentence and even close the passenger door, the stranger was backing up and pulling out of the parking lot.

“My name is Robert. And I’m your ticket to freedom.”


	2. Take Me Far Away

“Wh-what do you mean!?” Joseph demanded, clutching his belongings to his chest as Robert sped away from the parking lot, “My ticket to freedom?”  
Robert glanced at the younger man and shifted the cigarette in his mouth, “Listen, blondie, as someone who’s lived with depression for the majority of my fuckin’ life, I can smell it a mile away.” He merged onto the highway out of town and shifted to cruising speed, “You wanted to leave this place, so I’m helping you leave.”  
The priest grit his teeth, “Okay, first off: my name is Joseph Christiansen, not _blondie_. Second off: are you legitimately insane?!” he cried, looking around at the dark roadside, close to panicking.  
The older man sighed, “Fine, Christiansen,” he stumped the end of his cigarette in his ashtray, “This ain’t a kidnapping, I’ll pull over anytime you say you want out. Buuuut,” he continued before Joseph could interrupt, “Don’t you think this could be your new start? A new town every day, no one knows who you are, with someone who won’t judge you at all?”

Joseph held his head in his hands and groaned. He thought of his options as logically as he could. Either stay with his wife and kids and job, keep acting happy and keep all his emotions hidden away in his chest until the day he dies… or go with this complete stranger on a road trip for God-knows-how-long to God-knows-where and abandon everything he has worked so hard towards. The blond took a deep breath, but before he could answer, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Mary.

“ _Fine, you bastard. I got my sister to babysit tonight, so I’m going out drinking with some guys from work. If I don’t see you tomorrow, good_.” Then the middle-finger emoji… Joseph growled and slammed his phone back into his backpack.  
“Take me far away! As far away from here as possible!” the blond demanded, buckling his seatbelt.  
Robert grinned, “Good choice. If you said no, I would have actually had to rob you.”  
Joseph’s face blanched.  
“I’m kidding.”  
Joseph smiled.  
“I would have killed you instead.”  
Joseph paled again, but then smiled and lightly punched Robert’s shoulder. They both laughed.

“I have a good feeling we’re going to be best friends, Rob!”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“What? Best friend or Rob?”  
“Both.”

\---

Joseph rubbed his eyes and yawned, he blinked blearily at the morning light illuminating the inside of the truck. He turned to see Robert still driving.  
“Mm, morning,” the blond mumbled and adjusted his seat so he was sitting up, “Were you driving all night?”  
Robert nodded and took a sip from a to-go cup. Joseph noticed the smell of coffee and felt his mouth water. The dark-haired man set the cup down, picked up an identical one, and handed it to his passenger.  
“While you were out, we passed through a little town so I got coffee at a drive-thru. I got it black, hope that’s okay,” Robert shrugged, “That’s how I take mine.”  
Joseph smiled and sipped gratefully, slightly grimacing at the bitterness, “It’s fine, thank you. I can’t believe I slept the whole night without waking up.”  
Robert chuckled gruffly, “That rare for you?”  
The blond nodded and took another sip, “Usually, I’m lucky to get four hours total, between a crying toddler, annoying twins that insist i wake up at five AM, and Mary coming home at midnight from a night of binge drinking…”  
Robert had to laugh and shake his head at that.

Joseph set his coffee down and rifled through his backpack for his phone, “I should probably call Mary, tell her what’s up…”  
“Why?” the older man sounded incredulous.  
Joseph sighed, “I don’t want her to think I just up and left!”   
“But that’s what you did, and you were happy about it.”  
“Uuuugh,” the blond groaned, “I just want to call her before she calls me. Lord save me, she’s gonna be mad.”

Robert rolled his eyes and grabbed something out of the back seat. It was a brand new iphone box. He set it on Joseph’s lap.  
“Put all of your data into the new phone except for your wife’s number. Send all your pictures and stuff too.” he ordered, rolling down his window, “then give your old phone to me.”  
Joseph was amazed, it was the newest model. He sent over all of his photos (beachscapes, church schedules, and pictures of his children) and synched the data from his apps. After adding all but one contact, he handed his old phone to the older man, “Thank you for the new phone but why did you-”  
Joseph froze as Robert took his old cellphone and tossed it out the window, hearing the faint sound of it crashing on the highway.  
“Welcome to freedom, church boy.”  
Joseph looked furiously at the driver, but considered it. If Mary was as mad as he predicted she was, he would have no way of knowing. Ignorance could be bliss, if he could let himself ignore the guilt.

Joseph breathed a calming sigh and continued drinking his coffee, looking out the window at the passing countryside, “How long have you been driving this way?”  
Robert shrugged, “I think it’s been about nine hours. You were out like a light.”  
“Hm, nine hours southwest from home… We should hit the next major town by noon.” Joseph calculated, then paused, “Where are we going anyway?”  
The older man thought for a minute, before looking to Joseph, “Where would you like to go?”  
The answer came almost immediately along with a beaming smile, “The beach. Any warm beach.”  
Robert smiled, “Then we’re going to the beach.”  
Joseph smiled excitedly, then began sifting through his belongings and pulled out his wallet, “I have gas money and hotel fair and-”  
“Don’t sweat it,” Robert cut him off, “we’ll figure stuff out.”

Joseph finished his coffee and looked at the older man, “So tell me about yourself, I hardly know anything about you and we’re taking this big trip together.”  
The older man finished his own drink and shrugged, “I’m no one special. Had a well-paying but dead-end job, quit, did some shit, now I’m on the road with some preppy guy I probably would have bullied in high school.”  
The blond huffed and crossed his arms, “I’m not a prep…”  
Robert gave a sardonic smile, “You’re wearing a pink polo shirt and tan dress pants, a fucking spoon has more edge.”   
“I have edge!” Joseph cried, blushing as he realized how uncool he was, “Um, I took this lighter from the church,” he held up the offending tool, “and before I met Mary I was a graffiti master!”  
Robert snorted in laughter, “Oh yeah, what kinda stuff did you write? ‘Jesus might not love you’?”  
Joseph pouted, “...I may have went around spraying the words ‘Buffett Bitches’ on every surface.”

The two of them laughed as they kept riding down the highway. Joseph looked at Robert, really looked at him. ' _He looks so tough and standoffish, but he offered help when he could tell I was at the end of my rope…'_ Joseph thought.  
Robert raised an eyebrow at him, “Hey Christiansen, what’s that look for?”  
Joseph realized he had a dumb, dreamy look on his face, then quickly looked out his window. A road sign indicated a rest stop and restaurant nearby.  
“Need a break for a bit? You were driving all night.” Joseph offered, “I wouldn’t mind stretching my legs.”  
The dark haired man nodded, “Sure. Old girl could use a break too.” He lovingly patted the truck’s dashboard.

The rest stop came soon enough and after Robert parked his truck, the two men got out. Joseph stretched his arms above his head and groaned in relief. Robert took a jerry can out of the back of the truck.   
“I’m just gonna gas up and have a smoke, you go find us a table.” Robert nodded towards the diner and Joseph nodded back.

The diner was pretty much what you’d expect for a side-of-the-road truck stop in the middle of nowhere, but it seemed nice enough. Joseph took a booth near the back and a kind-looking waitress came up and set two menus in front of him. She must have seen both him and Robert through the window.  
“Anything to drink, sir?” she asked, taking out a pad of paper and a pen.  
Joseph ordered two waters to start, and waved at Robert as he came into the diner.   
“I love truck stop food,” Robert smiled as he slid into the booth across from Joseph, drumming his hands on the table before scooping up his menu, “You can always count on that so-bad-it’s-good flavour.”

  
The waitress came back with the waters and asked for their food orders.  
Robert handed her the menu, “Eggs, bacon and hashbrowns please?”  
“Pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream please!” Joseph piped happily. The waitress nodded and went to hand their orders in. Robert gave the blond a look.  
“Sweet tooth, huh?” he smirked.  
Joseph looked a little bashful before sitting up straighter and more sure of himself, “Hey, if all goes well, I’ll never see my wife again. I don’t have to look good anymore.” he leaned in a bit closer to the older man, “Also, I have a huge sweet tooth.”

The older man chuckled at that, but stopped as he looked outside through the large window. He cleared his throat, “‘Scuse me, gotta take a leak…” he left the table and disappeared through the door labeled ‘men’s’. Joseph watched him leave, confused.  
The blond looked out the window. A police car had just pulled into the lot, and now two police officers were examining Robert’s red truck. What was going on?

His confusion only got worse when one of the officers poked his head into the diner and looked around… then went back outside to say something to the other. They took pictures of Robert’s license plates then left in their squad car. Joseph watched them drive off in the direction he and Robert came from.

A few minutes later, Robert came out of the bathroom and Joseph leaned towards him, arms crossed on the table, “Robert, I don’t want to freak you out, but some police officers were checking out your truck!” He whispered.  
The older man paused before asking, “Did you see which way they went?”  
Joseph nodded in the direction they drove.  
Robert sighed, smiled, and leaned back in the booth, “Then we got nothing to worry about.”   
Their food came and as Robert immediately dove into his, Joseph watched him, still uncertain. ' _But…'_ he figured, ' _if someone as cool as Robert says it’s okay, it’s probably okay._ ' The blond smiled and started eating his fluffy pancakes topped with delicious strawberries and cream.

After breakfast was done and the bill was paid (Robert insisted he pay for it all), Joseph got up to use the washroom.  
“Alright, I’ll wait for you outside.” Robert replied.  
As he was washing his hands, Joseph looked at his reflection. For once in eleven years, he didn’t have bags under his baby blue eyes. Briefly, the priest thought of what would happen if he and Mary ever saw each other again. If she didn’t physically rip his head off of his shoulders and eat it, they would definitely get a divorce. He would pay anything she wanted if only to make it final. But running away with Robert was pretty nice too. Especially if he got to keep his money. Thank the good Lord for separate credit cards!

Joseph exited the diner with a spring in his step, ready to carry on with his exciting adventure. True to his word, Robert was already in the truck, arm hanging casually out the window, cigarette between his lips. Joseph waved and he got a brief smile and a hand-twitch for his trouble. As the blond man walked around the back of the truck to the passenger side, he almost paused, but a gruff order of “C’mon, Blondie!” hurried his steps. He couldn’t shake the feeling, no. It couldn’t be

Joseph could have sworn the license plate was different.


	3. Treat Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Pajama_Han struggled for about a week to decide whether to use real or made-up place names... Anyway, enjoy! More plot in the next chapter, I promise!

Joseph watched the scenery go by, tapping his fingers to the beat of whatever song came on the old radio. He kept thinking of what happened back at the diner…

“Robert?”

“Hm?”

The priest looked over at the older man, dark grey eyes focused on the road, but a casual air about him, “Did you change the license plates on the truck because the cops were looking at them?”

Robert didn’t say anything, only took the cigarette out of his mouth to blow smoke out his open window. 

Joseph scowled, “Okay, whatever,” he let out a small, sarcastic chuckle, “You said it yourself, no judgements on the open road…”

The older man extinguished his cigarette in the ashtray and nodded towards Joseph’s bag, “Check the time?” he asked.

“Let’s see…” Joseph pulled out his new phone and unlocked it, “It’s half-past eleven, next town’s coming up pretty soon.”

Robert smiled, “Let’s get a hotel there.”

The blond smiled back, “Really? That sounds nice!”

“Why not?” he shrugged, “Maybe we go shopping, too? If we’re going to the beach, I’m gonna need some trunks.”

Joseph grinned, it had been forever since he got to go shopping just for himself. He could tell they would have a blast in Birchwood City. 

Soon enough the towering skyline became visible on the horizon. Skyscrapers and department stores and theatres and countless other buildings; a bustling big city.

“My wife and I used to only drive up here to go Christmas shopping,” Joseph looked at the city ahead with hopeful eyes, “I can’t wait to see more of it.”

Robert barked out a laugh, “Hope you like walking, then, ‘cause the first thing I’m doing is getting to the hotel and crashing.”

The blond understood. Robert had been driving all night and morning, and he didn’t know how long Robert had been awake before meeting him. 

“Thank you, by the way,” Joseph rested a hand on the older man’s shoulder, “I don’t know exactly why you wanted to help me, but I can’t thank you enough for doing it.”

Robert huffed and looked away, “Whatever, you looked pathetic enough for me to take a chance on.” Was his face red?

Joseph held in the huge grin he wanted to let out, ‘ _ He’s really cute… _ ’ at the realization, he felt colour rise to his own cheeks, so he looked out his passenger window, noticing how the scenery changed from plain fields to houses to gas stations and truck weigh-stops as they got closer and closer to the city. 

As they got to the main streets of Birchwood, Robert quickly located a very nice-looking hotel. Joseph let out a sigh, “If we’re only going to be here for a day or two, we don’t have to go anywhere fancy or expensive…” he felt bad, not having as much money on him compared to Robert’s seemingly infinite supply.

The older man rolled his eyes, “Stop worrying about that, Christ, your marriage must’ve sucked every drop of self-care outta you. Let me teach you how to treat yourself.” He smiled as he pulled into the hotel’s large parking structure. 

The two men walked through the large doors of the hotel. Joseph gasped at the ritzy-looking interior, all patterned in rich reds and golds. Robert casually approached the front desk and Joseph had to hurry along to keep up with him. A cheerful-looking attendant greeted them, “Welcome to The Birchwood Kingsman Hotel, how may I help you?”

“Can I get a two-bed bedroom for two nights please?” The older man asked, flashing a credit card.

The attendant typed something into the front desk’s computer and gave a slightly disappointed look, “Mm, sorry, all of our double rooms are taken…”

Robert shrugged, “Fine, a single room for two nights?”

Joseph was about to (rather flusteredly) suggest they find a different hotel, when the attendant nodded and quickly produced a key card.

“Here you go! Room 314!” She smiled, handing Robert the small plastic card.

The older man paid then nodded, “Thank you kindly,” he glanced at Joseph and crooked his wrist, “C’mon, Christiansen.” He wandered over to the elevator and pressed the button.

Joseph adjusted his backpack and followed Robert into the elevator. He glanced at him as they rose to the third floor.

“You just go with the flow a lot, huh?” He guessed, half-jokingly.

Robert shrugged, “May as well, you never know what good’ll happen if you take chances every now and then.” 

Joseph smiled, “Like the chance you took on me?”

The older man patted his shoulder, “Yeah,” the elevator dinged as they reached their floor and the two men stepped out, “After we get set up in the room, what are you gonna do?”

The blond thought for a minute, remembering Robert’s words, “You know what? In a hotel this fancy, there’s probably a spa. I’m going there!” He said with a confident smile.

“Go for it!” Robert laughed as they got to their room. He unlocked it with the key card and the two men stepped inside. Joseph actually gasped as he took in the interior. It was even more fancy-looking than the lobby; the bed was king-sized and covered in rich, red satin sheets and fluffy pillows, a flat-screen television hung on the wall across from it… and was that a Jacuzzi in the corner!?

Robert smiled and strolled casually into the room, “Awesome.” He hummed, kicking his shoes off before flopping face-first onto the bed.

“Um, Robert!?” Joseph piped, a bit concerned. 

The older man grunted and cast a mildly annoyed look over his shoulder, making Joseph stop in his tracks. “I’m going to sleep, go get a facial or something. Here…” he tossed a small pamphlet that was on the side table towards the blond.

Joseph picked it up. As expected, it was a small list of features the hotel had for its guests. The blond read the section for the all-inclusive spa package and grinned. “I’ll be off, then, sleep well~!” He chirped and waved before he left.

—-

Joseph rubbed his cheeks absentmindedly as he rode the elevator back up to the third floor. He couldn’t remember having skin so smooth! Briefly, he thought of his infant son and his baby-soft skin… but the priest pushed the thought from his mind as the doors opened. Joseph couldn’t stop himself from nearly dancing his way to the room. He felt good. A spa day all to himself, a cute new pair of swim-shorts in the shopping bag under his arm, and two nights in a luxury hotel with-

“...Robert?” Joseph stood in the doorway, blue eyes wide.

The older man’s grey eyes were equally wide open. After a beat, he growled and quickly threw the red silk blanket over his bare crotch.

Joseph blushed hard. Walking in on his new friend enjoying some ‘private time’ was not on his roster for the day.  _ B-but _ , he thought,  _ we’re travelling together so we were probably gonna be close like this anyway right!? We’re just two guys, guys don’t care if we see each other’s _ \- his rambling thoughts were interrupted by a pillow thrown at his head.

“Get. Out.” Robert’s face was red too, but Joseph couldn’t tell if it was from anger, embarrassment, or arousal… he decided to leave instead of sticking around to figure it out. 

After closing the door, Joseph leaned his back against it and sliding down to sit, still holding the overstuffed feather pillow. He looked down at it in his arms… it had been a while for him, too. He and Mary hadn’t had sex since before their youngest was born, and his life was so hectic and busy, alone time didn’t come often to him and when it did, he used it up getting extra sleep or crying. Joseph looked behind him, almost wishing he was back in there. Maybe if Robert decided to go out tonight, he could-

“Oof!” He was suddenly on his back, looking up at Robert’s upside-down face. He blinked for a minute, “All done?” He asked, internally cursing himself for being so awkward.

Robert huffed out a laugh, “Nah, some preppy blond made me lose my train of thought.”

Joseph sat up and grabbed his shopping bag, “Here,” he held out a gift-wrapped item, “I had to guess your size, but they should fit!” He smiled cheerfully.

The older man hesitantly took it and tore off the tissue paper. He unfurled the fabric to see a set of black and grey swim trunks with a red shark on the right leg. He smiled a bit, “What’s with the shark?”

Joseph shrugged, “Sharks are cool, you’re cool…” he laughed.

Robert nodded approvingly, “Ya did good, Christiansen.” 

Joseph wasn’t sure why that made him lose his voice and made his face heat up. He shook his head and watched as Robert picked up the phone on the bedside table.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

Robert smiled, “What’s your favourite drink?”

Joseph answered immediately, “Margaritas!”

Robert pressed a button and, after waiting a few rings, spoke, “Yeah, can I get a pitcher of margaritas and a bottle of bourbon to room 314 please? Thank you.” He hung up and nodded towards the en-suite bathroom, “I’m gonna have a shower real quick, if the drinks come, just put it on my card.” And like that, he was gone.

Joseph was left alone in the bedroom, wondering exactly how much money Robert had to spend on luxury hotels and fancy drinks.

—-

Robert came out of the bathroom toweling his still-wet hair. He looked to the back of the room and grinned, “Beat me to it, huh?”

Joseph smiled from ear to ear over the lip of the bubbling Jacuzzi, a glass of green slush in his hand, “Come join me!” 

Robert grabbed his swim trunks from the bed and went back into the bathroom. He returned quickly, wearing them.

“You guessed my size right, I guess,” the older man laughed as he slipped into the hot tub next to the blond. Through the water, he could see Joseph was wearing a pair of very short, blue and orange swim shorts.

Joseph passed him a dark brown bottle, “For you~” he then picked up the pitcher to top off his glass, pausing as he noticed the pitcher was already half-empty.

“Been a while?” Robert sipped the whiskey straight from the bottle, “Drinking, I mean.”

Joseph pouted, “Yeah, Mary didn’t like me drinking in front of the kids, yet she has like 4 glasses of wine at dinner! Per night!” He shook his head, “I should have ended things with her long ago…” 

Robert shrugged, “Sometimes you marry someone you think is perfect, then down the road you realize you would rather be anywhere but near them.”

Joseph set down his glass, “Have you ever been married?”

The older man took a loooong sip from his bottle, “So after Birchwood, which road are we going down next? To get to the beach.” He smiled, as if he didn’t just change the subject.

Joseph scowled slightly, but figured that Robert probably didn’t want to air out any dirty laundry in front of him right then. He thought for a moment, “The highway will take us through Sycatown and then it’s a long, straight stretch to Maple Bay.” He explained.

Joseph smiled warmly as he remembered spending his days at the Maple Bay beach. To Mary and the rest of his old community, he would claim those days if his youth were ‘misspent’, but now he couldn’t wait to go back. “I can’t wait to relax in the sand, hell, maybe I can take up the guitar again!” He giggled. He felt eyes on him and he glanced up to see Robert looking at him with a look that could only be described as fond. His dark eyes glimmered as Joseph spoke about his plans and his face was soft-flushed from the bourbon. 

Joseph felt himself blush from the attention, “Heh, what are you staring at?” He smiled back.

Robert blinked and his warm smile left his face, “Nothing, you’re just…” he didn’t finish his thought, just looked away and drank more whiskey.

Joseph bit his lip, damn this man was attractive… 

Which road were they going down next, indeed. 


	4. Classified Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry this update is a bit late and a bit short. College just started up again, so please be patient as i do my best to write more for y'all! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented! Your feedback is my fuel <3 please enjoy!

Joseph rolled over in the plush bed, sleep disturbed by a noise. He blinked his bleary eyes open to see light coming from under the bathroom door. He tried to go back to sleep, but he heard talking. A muffled conversation.

“Yeah, I know I’m calling again, but I need to know if you’re okay.” 

“Robert?” the blond mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, “Is that you?”

No response came, and Joseph got up to investigate. 

“Are they still investigating you and her? …They are? Shoot. Okay, I- …” a groan, “Yeah, sweetpea, I miss you too. I swear, after all this blows over, I’m coming to see you right away.”

Joseph pressed his ear closer against the bathroom door, who was he talking to?

“Listen, I- I gotta go… I love you too, honey.”

Realizing that was the end of the conversation, Joseph dashed back to the bed and dove under the covers. He heard the bathroom door open and close, and heard Robert trudge back to the sofa in the corner. First that thing with the police, now a mysterious phone call with someone he’s obviously close to? Joseph hoped that someday Robert would be comfortable enough with him to let him in on all of these secrets. 

-~-

Sunlight peered through the blinds, illuminating the hotel room. Joseph sat up and stretched, looking over at Robert, still fast asleep on the couch. The blond smiled and took a blanket from the bed before creeping over to Robert and gently draping it over him.  _ He looks so peaceful _ , Joseph thought,  _ I’ll let him get more sleep _ . 

With that, Joseph left the room, after hanging the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door. 

In the elevator, Joseph looked down at his clothes. He was wearing the same polo shirt and tan pants he was wearing the night Robert picked him up. Maybe he could find a new outfit later today, or at least find a laundromat.

Stepping out of the elevator, Joseph felt his stomach rumble. He should pick up some breakfast at the hotel café. The blond man strolled over to the fancy little coffee shop with the name of the hotel written in curly cursive on the sign. Joseph surveyed the pastries in the glass display case next to the register. He smiled a bit when he saw a fluffy vanilla cupcake piled high with pastel pink and blue frosting sitting next to a dark chocolate brownie drizzled in, as the label read, bourbon-caramel sauce. 

“May I help you, sir?” A cashier chirped from behind the counter, making Joseph look up from his reverie. He glanced at the menu and guessed what Robert may like. 

“Ah, two bagel breakfast sandwiches please,” he glanced at the desserts again, “and a cupcake and a brownie please!”

After paying and with a few brown paper bags in hand, Joseph made to go back to the elevator. 

“Um, Anything I can help you two with?” The priest overheard a receptionist speaking to someone. His stomach flipped as he saw two police officers in full uniform standing at the front desk. One of them was holding a picture… of Robert.

“Did this man check in yesterday?” One of the officers asked firmly.

The girl behind the desk looked nervous, “I wasn’t working yesterday, so if he did, I wouldn’t know!”

The other officer looked up at Joseph. Shit, he was staring. Before he could leave for the elevator, the cop called out to him.

“Excuse me, sir,” he took the picture from his partner and showed it to the blond, “Have you seen this man?” 

The picture looked to have been taken through Robert’s truck window, he had wild eyes and his jaw was set in a gritted-teeth snarl. Joseph let out a breath, “No, I’ve never seen him before,” Lord forgive him for lying, “Why are you looking for him anyway?”

“That’s classified information, sir, I’m sorry. If you see him, call 911, alright?” The cop tucked the picture back in his pocket.

“S-sure thing,” Joseph nodded and backed away, “Good luck!” He powerwalked to the elevator and, as soon as the doors slid closed, he let out a sigh of relief and held his heart. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Robert was clearly on the run from the police, enough that they were tracking him, town by town. What could he have done? Was it because of him? Did Mary put out a missing persons report!? Joseph huffed, yeah right, like she’d be THAT worried about him… he had to talk to Robert. Once and for all.

Joseph knocked tentatively on the door in case Robert was still asleep or… doing what he was trying to do yesterday. He heard an affirmative “Come in.” All clear, then. Coming into the room, Joseph saw Robert sitting hunched-over on the couch, swiping through his phone. At his entry, the older man looked up, his hair tousled in all directions. He looked a little grumpy, but he smiled when he saw it was Joseph.

_ Damn, he’s cute with bedhead… _ Joseph pushed the thought aside and held up the bags, “I bought breakfast,” he smiled, hoping Robert was in a good mood.

He passed Robert a sandwich and offered the dessert bag as well.

“I thought we could have a little treat alongside bre-” he paused as Robert  _ instantly _ grabbed the cute, pastel cupcake and began eating it with relish.

At the pause, Robert looked back up at Joseph, pink and blue frosting smeared on his lips, “What?”

The blond smiled fondly and pulled a napkin out of one of the bags, “Nothing, I just assumed you’d want the brownie.” He gently wiped the frosting away. He had to bite his lip to contain his laughter as the older man’s face turned red.

“I-!” Robert looked away and rubbed whatever Joseph missed away with the back of his hand, “I just like cupcakes better, that’s all.” He glared and took another bite, “You got a problem with that?”

Joseph shook his head and pulled the brownie out for himself, “No problems at all.” 

_...except for the whole police thing, _ Joseph thought, but set it aside for later. 

He plopped down next to Robert on the sofa, “So what do you want to do today?”

Robert shrugged, “I dunno, what’s there to do in Birchwood?” He glanced at Joseph, “Didn’t you say you used to come here to shop?”

Joseph grinned, “Yeah! The mall here is really fun, we could go there if you want?”

“Sounds good, we should prepare to set out for tomorrow anyway.” Robert folded the cupcake liner and put it back in the empty dessert bag, “What kinda roads lead to the beach?”

Joseph thought for a moment, “I think the highway passes through a forested area, but, I don’t remember.” He laughed apologetically, “I still can’t believe you want to travel all the way to the beach with me.”

Robert paused from taking a bite out of his breakfast sandwich, “Well, I guess this is one of the better things to happen to me on the road, it’d be rude to not take ya where you wanted to go.”

Joseph smiled, “As far away as possible…” he pulled out his own sandwich and held it out to his friend, “To running away?”

The older man snorted out a laugh and ‘clinked’ his sandwich against Joseph’s, “To running away.”


	5. A Few Realizations

Joseph finished towelling off his shower-wet hair, letting the fluffy hotel towel hang around his neck after; in the background, the shower was running as Robert took his turn. The blond looked out of the large window of his and Robert’s room, down at the parking lot. He saw the two officers that were in the lobby leave and drive off in their squad car… it looked like they were headed into the dense cityscape of Birchwood.  _ If Robert and I are going to go shopping, we’d better keep an eye out for police, _ Joseph thought. 

From the nightstand, Joseph heard a phone buzz. Robert’s phone, charging, with the screen side up. He glanced at the bathroom door, then back at the phone. Joseph wanted to know more about Robert, sure, but was snooping the way to go about it? A quick peek wouldn’t hurt.

Joseph sidled up to the nightstand and sat on the bed. Carefully, as to not move the phone, tapped the home button to see the preview message. From a contact only named ‘V’, a text read, “Aunt Dana wants to know how long the search could take”.

Could ‘V’ be the ‘sweetpea’ Robert was taking to last night on the phone? Or was it someone else? Joseph heard the shower stop and leapt off the bed and away from the phone. 

Soon Robert came out of the steamy bathroom, jeans hanging low on his waist and water still dripping off of his bare chest. It didn’t look like he tried to dry his hair at all. He yawned and tugged on his red t-shirt before looking at Joseph.

“So, Christiansen, what kinda shopping did you want to do today?”

The blond thought about it for a moment, “I’d like to get some clean clothes, and some food. I don’t want to keep eating take-out and diner stuff, and the next city is a while away.”

“Through a forest, right?” Robert asked, picking up and unlocking his phone. Joseph watched him type something into it before sliding it into his pocket, “That’ll be fun, I love the woods.”

“O-oh? I didn’t really peg you for an outdoorsy type.” Joseph laughed lightly, “There’s still a lot I don’t know about you, I suppose.”

Robert shrugged and looked away, “That’s probably for the best, actually…” after a pause, he got up and grabbed his keys, “well, we better get going.” Joseph frowned and watched him stride over to the door, curling his hand to get him to follow.

Joseph stood up and stared Robert down, “Before we leave, I want you to tell me something. What’s going on with you and the police?”

The older man breathed a sigh through his nose and rolled his eyes, “They were checking around the hotel, weren’t they?”

“Answer me, please.” Joseph crossed his arms.

“Okay, look,” Robert glared at him, a frustrated look in his scowl, “I said it before, any time you want out of this trip, you’re free to go, no strings attached. If this is making you worried, catch a bus back to wherever-the-fuck you lived, alright?”

Joseph looked hurt, “That’s not what I meant,” he took a step closer and Robert took one back, “I just want to know more about the guy who’s taking me on this adventure, that’s all…”

The dark-haired man said nothing, seemingly mulling over Joseph’s words, “I’m… I’ll tell you tonight, okay? Promise.”

Satisfied, but wanting to tease, Joseph hell out his pinky finger, “Promise~?”

A gruff, loud laugh, “Promise.” He linked his little finger with the blond’s.

-~-

Once they got to the mall, the two made a plan.

“I’m gonna go buy some ‘me’ stuff, you go get some road snacks. Robert leant against his truck and lit a quick cigarette.

Joseph looked pointedly at the older man, “ _ Healthy  _ road snacks?”

“Fine, I’m not picky,” Robert exhaled his smoke, “try and get some pineapple, I love that shit.”

The blond nodded, “Alright, shall we meet in the big clothing store in an hour?” 

“Sounds good, meet ya there.” The dark haired man took a final drag and stomped out the cigarette butt, and the two parted ways. 

-~-

Robert took another glance at his watch, “C’mon, how many pairs of shorts are you going to look at?”

Joseph pouted and turned away from the mirror, “As many as it takes to find one that makes my dad-bod not look terrible!” He held up two pairs of cargo shorts, one light tan and the other blue camouflage, “Go put these back, I hate them.”

“Then why did you pick them out in the first place!?” The older man groaned but obeyed, hanging them back on the rack.

A sales attendant came over to them, “Hello, sir, could I help you and your husband find anything today?” She asked happily.

Robert looked around, not believing she was talking to him. When he saw no one, he shook his head, “Nah, we’re good.” She told him to find her if they needed anything and wandered off to another section. Robert came back to where Joseph was to find him missing.

“Christiansen?”

“I’m changing!” A light voice came out of one of the changing rooms. Robert sat down on one of the benches outside of them and waited, scrolling mindlessly through his phone. Soon the door unlocked with a click and Joseph stepped out.

“What do you think?”

Robert’s jaw dropped and his grip loosened on his phone, it clattering to the tiled floor.

Joseph had tried on a pair of  _ extremely  _ tight black short-shorts that were made of some stretchy, shiny fabric that held onto his curvy hips and thighs. The younger man had also swapped out his pink polo shirt for a loose baby-blue tank top that matched his eyes. The fucker even accessorized with a pair of white-rimmed sunglasses perched in his hair, a pair of black sandals, and a shark tooth necklace.

“I love the summer section, don’t you?” the blond giggled and spun around, giving Robert a view of the tank top’s open back, and right above his surprisingly shapely ass, a tiny little rainbow embroidered on the back pocket of the shorts.

Once he could form words again, Robert fixated on the rainbow. He pointed to it, “Nice touch.” 

Confused, Joseph turned to see his backside in the mirror and blushed, “O-oh, I didn’t even notice, but,” he turned back and struck a pose, one hand on his hip and the other combing through his hair, “I think this is my new look.”

Robert couldn’t help but agree, if the pounding in his heart was any indicator. He leaned down to pick up his phone and noticed a bulge in his trousers. He agreed there, too.

As Joseph was changing back into his old clothes, Robert flicked through some t-shirts, a lot on his mind.

_ Get ahold of yourself, Small, _ he thought,  _ you didn’t set off on your own to catch feelings again… _ he picked out a few shirts and pairs of shorts just as Joseph came out of the changing room again, once again looking like the preppy ex-priest he was instead of some sex-addled beach twink.

_ Wow, where the fuck did that come from? _ Robert internally smacked himself.

“I can’t wait to wear these!” The blond cheered, holding the pieces to his new outfit like a precious treasure, the shoebox for his sandals tucked under his arm.

As the two men walked to the registers, Robert noticed the younger man had folded his shorts so the rainbow was on top. His glancing at it made Joseph hum and look away.

“Are you?” The older man couldn’t help but ask.

“I, uh,” Joseph looked like he was struggling for an answer, “I dunno.”

Robert shrugged, “S’alright, no big deal.”

He felt blue eyes on him, “You?”

“Bi, I guess.”

“You’re leaving?” The blond stopped walking and looked sad.

Robert stood still and stared at him until he figured it out.

Realization crawled slowly over Joseph’s flushed face, “Ohhhh, ookay.” He laughed a bit at his misunderstanding and Robert couldn’t help but laugh along.

They approached a register and the cashier working was the same employee who approached Robert in the clothes aisle.

“Hey! Did you find everything you were looking for today?” She asked, scanning Joseph’s items through.

“You bet!” The blond grinned, “I am completely satisfied in every way~”

The girl suddenly blushed a bit, confusing Robert.  _ Wait, did I tell her we weren’t actually a couple? Uh oh. _

“It took a lot of deciding, but I think I made the right choice. It's just so comfortable!” Joseph continued, still talking about his outfit.

The cashier smiled back, fully believing he was talking about him and Robert, “I understand. Sometimes it’s tough to settle down and take the plunge, but once you find something comfortable, you can be sure you made the right choice.”

The blond leaned in close, “And between you and me, my ass has never felt better.”

Robert burst out laughing, not being able to stand it anymore. 

-~-

Explanations and transactions later, the two men were in the truck on their way back to the hotel. Joseph had not stopped looking straight ahead, and the embarrassed-angry look on his red face had not left. Robert, meanwhile was still chuckling to himself.

“‘My ass has never felt better’?”

“Shut. Up.”

“C’mon, Christiansen, it was funny.”

Joseph harrumphed and looked out of the truck window. He perked up a bit, “Oh shoot, police! He pointed down a street and Robert, spotting the police car as well, turned down a different route.

“Thanks.”

“What are friends for?” Joseph turned to glare at Robert, “apart from telling people we’re married.”

The older man rolled his eyes, “I didn’t  _ tell  _ her we were married, she assumed we were and I forgot to correct her.”

Joseph nodded, not as angry anymore. 

“Would you ever get remarried?” The dark haired man asked, not even sure himself where the question came from.

The blond thought about it, “Obviously not right away, and only if I could be certain I wouldn’t make the same mistakes.”

“I hear that.” Robert shrugged.

Joseph leant his head back on the headrest, “I was just miserable all the time, she clearly didn’t love me and was just trudging through the days just like me.” He watched the bustling city streets out of his window, “If I ever marry again, or even get into a relationship, I want it to be exciting and full of love,  _ real _ love. Not just sticking together until the kids grow up, show off pretty for our friends fake love.” The blond bristled, “I hated having to fake everything.”

After a hand twitch and a pause, Robert finally reached over and patted his passenger’s shoulder, “Well you don’t have to be fake with me. Do whatever the hell you wanna do, the last thing I would ever do is judge you.”

Joseph smiled and glanced to the back seat, seeing all their shopping bags. He looked at Robert, “So what kinda stuff did you buy?”

“Knife.”

“...you bought a knife?”

“Yeah.”

“Why did you buy a knife? We’re going on a road trip to the beach.” The blond couldn’t help but laugh a bit uncertainly.

Robert gave him a dark smile, “I may not judge you, but I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Joseph knew that was a joke, but at this point, he still didn’t know why Robert was on the run from the police. He tried to laugh, but didn’t want to fake it. 

They pulled into their hotel’s parking structure and got out, carrying their shopping bags with them.

“I hope the room’s mini-fridge can hold all this,” Joseph laughed lightly, “I kinda bought a lot…”

“It’ll be good, I looked up a map to the next town and there aren’t any food stops on the way to the next town since it’s through a forest.” The older man tried to peek inside some of the bags on their way into the hotel. His eyebrows raised when he saw the neck of a bourbon bottle sticking out of one. He looked back at the blond and nodded approvingly. 

“Just don’t drink and drive, yeah? I want to run away, not die.” Joseph nudged shoulders with Robert playfully as they waited for the elevator.

When the doors slid open, they each waited for the other to go in first, encumbered with shopping bags as they were. They both rolled their eyes and turned sideways, each deciding to go first. This resulted in them being pressed against each other in the doorway, chest to chest, almost nose to nose.

Joseph’s eyes widened and his face flushed red, “Robert?”

“Move.” The older man growled through his teeth, grey eyes intense and his face red as well.

With a quick scoot, Joseph slipped into the elevator, then followed by Robert. The blond had to look away. Was something was happening between him and Robert? He could feel it simmering just under the surface of their new friendship, but what was he going to do?  _ Come to think of it _ , he thought,  _ I don’t think I’ve ever felt as sexy as I did showing him my new outfit… _ he pushed the thought far, far away as they reached their floor.

Upon returning to their room, they tried arranging things in the complimentary mini-fridge and, surprisingly, they got everything stored neatly inside.

Satisfied, Joseph nodded and made a move for the bathroom where his swim trunks were drying from last night, “I’m going to use the hot tub again, is that okay?”

“Sure thing, I’m gonna go make sure the truck is okay to set out tomorrow.” Robert waves and locked the door behind him as he left.

After heating up the tub and changing into his trunks, Joseph slid into the jacuzzi. He sighed at the warm water and jets. The priest looked to the side of the tub and saw Robert’s bottle of bourbon from last night. About two-thirds empty… he shrugged to himself and took a swig. He grimaced at the flavour, but sighed as it went down. Not bad. As the orange sunlight of evening peered through the windows, he wondered where the time went today. Tomorrow, they’d set out for the forest, then Sycaton would be the next town on the way to the beach. He took another sip of bourbon. Tonight Robert promised to tell him what was up with the police.  _ No matter what, _ Joseph thought,  _ I’m not going to run. _ Essentially, unless Robert had actually killed someone, Joseph was in this for the long-haul. A third drink. Robert was a nice enough guy, albeit a bit wild and tough.  _ Not to mention easy on the eyes _ . Joseph paused… and set the bottle down where he found it. 

He looked down at his lap under the water. Maybe he had time for… no, no, he couldn’t, he was still thinking of Robert, for goodness sake! He was still thinking of Robert, even as he eased his swim trunks down to his knees. Thinking of Robert as he bit his lip and took a hold of himself. Robert…  _ Robert… _

“Oh, Robert…~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally catching some feelings in this one! I gotta say, this is the first project that I have written that I have felt so happy about plotting out. I tried a bit of a perspective swap in the middle part, let me know what you think in the comments (and a HUGE thank you to everyone who has commented already!) Please stay tuned for more!


	6. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finally tells Joseph why he’s on the road in the first place. Will Joseph be able to handle the continuing run from the law?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of hole* Hey. Sorry, it’s been a minute again. I had a whole week’s break from school and all I did was write 3 one-shots about my d&d character and his girlfriend. But good news, I have a lot of energy and chapter 7 is already in the works! As always, I hope you enjoy and thank you for everyone’s continued support! I love you all!

_ Don’t worry about it too much, _ Joseph thought embarrassedly,  _ I’m sure it’s not unusual to touch yourself to thoughts of your new friend whom you know extremely little about. _ He wiped his hand clean on his towel and sighed. At least the bourbon was wearing off. 

He squeaked and tossed the towel away as the door unlocked and opened.

“Truck’s ready to roll for tomorrow,” Robert sighed as he closed and locked the door behind him, “I think I’m gonna turn in early so we can get a head-start on traffic.” 

Joseph stared at him, did he forget? “Aren’t you going to tell me about the police stuff?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Robert paused and sighed, “It’s just a misunderstanding, I didn’t do anything wrong. ‘Kay? I’m heading to bed.” He turned around and made a move for the light switch.

“No.” Joseph stood up suddenly, a bit of water splashing over the side of the hot tub, “No, tell me the truth. You don’t judge me for abandoning my family, I won’t judge you for whatever you did, but I  _ need _ to know what’s going on.” The blond’s voice was hard and stern. Being a dad has its perks.

“You can’t intimidate me, Christiansen,” the older man scoffed, “I don’t care if you judge me or not.”

Without bothering to dry off, Joseph climbed out and stood behind Robert, “Then why aren’t you telling me the truth?”

“Just let it go, Blondie.” Robert sounded like he was gritting his teeth, it was a warning.

“Tell me, Robert.”

“Shut up.”

“Tell me.”

“ _ Shut up! _ ”

Joseph snarled, “Tell me the truth or, so help me God, I will call the police!!”

The older man combed a hand through his hair and growled. He wheeled around to face Joseph. He looked wild and his eyes were wet.

“Alright,  _ Alright!” _ He took a few deep breaths, his hands shaking, “It’s about my… my daughter.”

Joseph’s eyes widened.

“My ex wife, fuck… she was an abusive bitch, always yelling at her and throwing things, god damn it, she was just a kid!” Robert’s voice was cracking, but he continued, “I finally snapped when she started getting physical. The minute I saw bruises on Val’s face, I called the police on that bitch.”

“But,” Joseph’s voice was small, worried, “But why are the police after  _ you _ ?”

Robert smiled bitterly, “I’m a depressed, unemployed recovering alcoholic, there’s no way I would have gotten custody of Val. I… I kidnapped my own daughter.” His eyes fell and his shoulders shook.

///

_ “Daddy? Where are we going?” Val’s tiny voice trembled. _

_ Robert only kept running to his truck, dialling 911 on his cell phone as he ran.  _

_ “Come the fuck back here, Robert Small!” His wife’s voice roared from out of the house, “You can’t take my fucking daughter!!” _

_ “I don’t wanna go back! I don’t!” Valerie sobbed as she was hoisted into the passenger seat. Next to her, Robert tossed his backpack full of money - everything he could swipe from the safe. _

_ “I know, sweet pea, you ain’t going back,” Robert jumped into the driver’s side and the truck screeched out of the driveway. He got through to the police and he panted his address into the phone, “Please arrest the woman there, she’s drunk and extremely violent… me? I’m just, a concerned neighbour!” He lied, panicking as his daughter cried. Shit, her eye was starting to swell. That fucking woman... _

_ The dispatcher said the police were on the way, and Robert cursed under his breath, where to go now? _

_ “Daddy? I don’t want to live with mama anymore.” The young girl sniffed. _

_ Robert gently tugged her to lean against his shoulder as he merged into the freeway, “Hows about I take you to stay at Aunty Dana’s house? Huh?” _

_ Val nodded her head, “Are you gonna come too?” _

_ The man sighed, “I don’t know, sweet pea.” _

_ About an hour later, Robert came up to his sister’s house. It was an out-of-the-way place, the nearest neighbours lived a good ten minutes away. _

_ “It’s about damn time you left.” Dana sighed in response to Robert telling her the story, and held her niece close, “though I think a divorce might have been less messy.” _

_ “Can you take care of her until the heat’s off?” Robert looked nervous. _

_ The older woman smiled down at the hopeful-looking child, “Of course I will! I love my lil’ Valentine,” she playfully pinched one of Val’s cheeks and looked back up to her brother, “I’ve helped you out of tougher spots than this, y’know?” _

_ Robert grinned, relieved, “Thank you so much, Dane,” he hugged his sister then leaned down to hug his daughter. _

_ “Okay, Valerie, listen to me,” he spoke seriously, “Your mama is going somewhere where she can’t hurt you anymore. But Daddy needs to go away to make sure you’ll be safe.” _

_ The child looked up with brown doe-eyes, “Will you come back?” _

_ Robert smiled, “Of course, sweet pea. Once the police stop investigating this thing, I’ll come back and we’ll both live with Aunty Dana.” _

_ “I’ve got an old phone she can use to call you,” Dana chimed, “Would you like that, honey?” _

_ Robert looked at his sister sadly, “We should keep it to one phone call a week, just in case the police come here.” _

_ “That’s smart,” Valerie spoke softly, “I don’t want you to go to jail, Daddy.” _

_ “Neither do I, Val,” Robert hugged his daughter close and kissed her head of wild, curly hair, “I love you, sweet pea, I’ll call you later tonight, alright?” _

_ When they pulled back, Dana hugged her little brother goodbye, “I promise I’ll take care of her, Robert. Please be safe.” She pulled back and watched Robert hop in his truck and drive away, waving one last time. Val’s lip was quivering. _

_ “Come on, honey,” Dana led her into her house, “let’s get some ice on that eye and some ice cream in that tummy.” _

///

Joseph stood in stunned silence. He went on this journey because he chose to leave his family. Robert was on it because he had no choice…

Robert wiped his eyes, “The one person I care about most in the world and I get one fucking phone call a week with her!” He swallowed, trying to keep himself from full-on crying, “The police search could take three more months! Maybe even more now that they’re tracking me down.” He went to sit on the bed, looking exhausted.

Everything started to click in Joseph’s mind. The hiding from police, the switching of license plates… it wasn’t just to save his own ass, it was so he could see his daughter sooner. The blond took a seat next to Robert, “Why did you decide to drive to the beach, then?”

The older man shook his head, “I thought if it was a decent place I could, y’know, tell my sister to bring my daughter down so we could start fresh.”

“A new place with no one to judge you,” Joseph nodded, “sounds ideal.”

Robert’s fingers twitched, “I need a smoke,” he got up and wandered over to the balcony. Joseph looked down sadly. Guess their talk was over…

“You coming?” The blond looked up to see Robert waiting, two cigarettes in his hand.

He smiled and tugged on his shirt before joined him outside.

Joseph lit both of their cigarettes with his lighter and the two of them looked out at the city below them. Lots of lights against a darkening sky.

“So, how old is she?” Joseph asked, not looking at the older man.

Robert exhaled slowly, “Five. Her birthday’s in the fall.”

“Does she go to school?”

“My sister homeschooled all her kids, she has the stuff to teach Val.”

Neither of them said anything for a while, they just smoked and stared in silence.

Robert ashes his cigarette into the ashtray on the balcony railing, “So you gonna catch a bus back to wherever the hell town you came from?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re running away with a criminal.”

Joseph finished his smoke and left the butt in the ashtray, “I don’t think you’re a criminal. You’re a dad who wanted to do the best thing for your child,” he finally looked at the older man out of the corner of his eyes, “if anything it makes me feel even more like a scumbag.”

Robert paused before resting a hand on Joseph’s shoulder, still damp through his shirt, “I grew up with two parents that didn’t love each other, but they stayed together for me and my sister’s sake. I think all of us would have been happier if they just split up instead of forcing something that wasn’t going anywhere.”

Joseph thought about it. Mary had a lot of supportive friends and family in that town, so she wasn’t totally left alone. And his kids did seem a little upset as the years went on.

“Maybe it was for the best,” the blond figured, “leaving town, I mean.”

“I wouldn’t have offered help if it wasn’t, Joseph.” Robert smiled and patted his back.

The two went back to staring at the city lights before Joseph realized something.

“You called me Joseph,” he turned to look at Robert, “not ‘Christiansen’ it ‘Blondie’.”

“Uh, I’m pretty certain I said Blondie.” Robert looked away, “It’s windy out here, you heard it wrong.”

The blond man grinned to himself, but dropped it. They were heading out tomorrow, back on the road to somewhere better.

Later that evening, Joseph came out of the shower, deciding to have one tonight instead of tomorrow morning. He smiled fondly at Robert, snoring loudly and all sprawled out on the bed. His phone was in his hand and… it was unlocked.

Intrigued (or maybe just in a snooping mood), the blond carefully leaned down to read the screen. Looks like Robert had been texting his daughter again, and that fact alone made Joseph smile.

What made him  _ beam _ were the words themselves.

Robert had written, “Tomorrow we’re on our way to Sycaton.”

To which Val had responded, “Are you having fun with him, Daddy?”

Joseph bit his lip to conceal his grin as he read Robert’s last message, “He makes me happy, Val. I think I kinda love him.”


	7. Carvings in the Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Joseph spend the night in the woods. What sort of discoveries will be made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter like 3 times orz I'm sorry for the delay! I'm always happy to put out a new chapter, and what makes the feeling even better is receiving such wonderful comments from you lovely fans! In particular, I'd like to give a big shoutout to XxLevixX for always leaving kind and excited comments on my chapters. If it weren't for you and all the other lovely commentors, I might have given up on Ticket to Freedom, honestly. 
> 
> Thank you, everyone, from the bottom of my heart, for continuing to support me. I love you all! <3

The next morning, after checking out, grabbing a bite to eat, and packing up the truck, Robert and Joseph set out onto the open road, off to the little town of Sycaton. But first, they had to make it through the dense, forested trail.

“Michael rode his boat ashore, hallelujah~ Michael rode his boat a-“  
“What the hell is that?”  
Joseph paused his singing and smiled at Robert, “Just an old church song I like to sing sometimes. It’s catchy!”  
“A little too catchy, I might start singing that shit…not,” he scoffed and glanced at Joseph out of the corner of his eye, “and I can’t believe you’re wearing that.”  
Joseph pouted, “I thought you liked my new outfit?” He cocked his head, shark-tooth necklace jostling.  
Robert sighed and rolled his eyes, “I’m just saying it could get cold out at night in the woods, and your tiny shorts ain’t gonna protect you from the cold or the bugs.”  
The blond huffed and went back to humming his song.

Soon the scenery changed from cityscape, to fields, until finally they were driving through the woods. The road beneath them got gravelly and the dappled sunlight darkened the inside of the truck’s cab.  
“One time, my ex and I went bushwhacking through here,” Joseph smiled as he watched the trees pass by, “we saw a wild fox and a family of deer.”  
The older man chuckled, “Perfect, that means we can hunt for dinner.”  
Joseph playfully shoved Robert’s shoulder, “Orrr we could eat the food I bought for us?” He leant into the backseat and rifled through the shopping bags, “I got granola bars, fruit, three kinds of kale chips…”  
Robert tried to ignore how Joseph’s ass looked in those shorts as he bent over and scoffed, “I don’t want any rabbit food.”

Joseph pulled something out and smiled slyly, “Jumbo pack of beef jerky?”  
“Give it.” Robert held out a hand, not looking at his laughing passenger.  
The blond sat back down and tore open the large package. He handed Robert a large strip, taking a small one for himself.  
“Honestly,” the older man muttered around a mouthful of meat, “I’m in no rush to get through here. Not to get too deep or anything, but I love the serenity and peace of the woods.”  
Joseph nodded with a smile, remembering his camping trip with his ex, “I agree, the nature sounds, the privacy of the trees, the wildberries…”  
“The monsters.” Robert grinned.

The blond’s head whipped around, jostling his shark tooth necklace, “What!?”  
“I go fucking wild for urban legends and cryptids and shit,” the older man enthused, eyes darting around as if the forest was teeming with monsters, “These woods are prime territory.”  
“Oh, like Bigfoot or the Mothman?” Joseph hazarded a guess. He remembered some of the church kids telling scary stories about cryptids to each other.  
Robert’s excitement died down and he gave a sarcastic look at the blond, “You know Mothman is bullshit, right?”

Joseph was about to correct him, but decided against it. Robert seemed really interested in this stuff, so far be it from him to dampen his fun. Before they set off together, the older man was so quiet and cagey, but as they started talking and growing closer, those walls began to crumble. Then there was that text from last night… Joseph’s heart tugged in his chest. What had Robert meant by that? “I think I kinda love him”? _Probably as a brother, or a close friend_ , Joseph thought, _...unfortunately_.

Robert pulled to the side of the gravel road and swallowed the last bit of his jerky. He unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the truck, “I gotta take a leak, hold tight.”  
As the older man disappeared into the bushes, Joseph glanced around at the surrounding woods. It looked a little familiar… he left the truck to stretch his legs. The blond looked around, and his eyes widened as he saw something on a nearby tree. He smiled as he approached the old, dark bark and the lighter carving on it.

“What’s that?”   
Robert’s voice from behind him made him jump. Joseph turned to see Robert eyeing up the tree behind him.  
There was a heart carved into the bark, with the initials JC and AH inside. The odd thing about it, though, was the whole of the carving had a deep X carved over it.  
Joseph laughed, “My ex and I carved that. I guess he crossed it out after we broke up.” He shrugged and ran his finger over the J.  
The older man nodded, then looked at Joseph a little closer, “He?”  
The blond gave him a smirk, “I wasn’t always a boring, married minister.”

Robert and Joseph hopped back in the truck and drove for a little while longer, until the sun began to set and the sky darkened from orange to violet. They were not out of the forest yet, but that seemed to suit both men just fine. They stayed listening to each other’s stories and passing snacks back and forth in the cab of the truck.

“Aaron was always the dramatic type,” Joseph rolled his eyes and smiled around a mouthful of kale chips, “he wanted to settle down and I wasn’t ready for that.”  
Robert nodded thoughtfully stabbed a piece of pineapple with a plastic fork, “Did you think you were ready when you married Mary?”  
The blond paused and looked out the window, “Honestly, yeah. I was totally ready to settle down and start a family. I just got sick of being unhappy every day,” he looked back at the older man and smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks, “I’m glad I can be on this exciting adventure with you, Rob.”  
After swallowing his fruit, Robert shrugged and smiled back, “I’m kinda happy to have you along, Christiansen.” He sounded genuine, and the look in his eyes was warm and soft.  
Joseph bit his lip and shuffled his feet, “Um, so… I wanted to tell you someth-“

He was cut off as a twig snapped loudly outside the truck. Robert wheeled around to look out his window, gripping the fork he was eating with like a dagger. Joseph craned his next to look past Robert to see what it was. Slowly, a red fox came slinking out of the bushes. It was limping.  
“Oh no!” Joseph quickly but quietly got out of the truck.  
“Wh-“ Robert watched incredulously as Joseph went around the front of the truck to approach it, “Christiansen are you crazy!?” He yell-whispered to the blond.  
The younger man knelt down and held out his hand, but the fox took a step back, whimpering a bit.  
Joseph looked worried, then turned to look at Robert, “Pass me the jerky, I want to help it.”  
The older man considered it before sighing and handing Joseph the bag.

“It’s okay, little guy,” Joseph held out a strip and, tentatively, the fox took a few steps towards him, “Don’t worry, buddy, let me help you out.”  
The fox sniffed at the meat before grabbing it with its teeth. As it chewed on the tough piece of meat, Joseph carefully took one of its paws in his hand. The blond’s face softened as he saw a large thorn in one of its toes. He gently pulled it free, the fox cried out once before licking at its hurt paw. Joseph smiled down at it, “Is that better?”  
The fox simply blinked at Joseph before dashing off into the forest again.

As Joseph hopped back in the truck, Robert shook his head incredulously, “How the heck did you do that? That was a fucking wild animal!”  
Joseph smiled and shrugged, “I always liked helping people, even before I became a minister,” he looked wistfully out the window, “making someone feel good, be it soul or body… that’s what I like.”  
The older man blushed and coughed, “Well, uh, I’m glad that fox wasn’t some sort of forest spirit demon thing. ‘Else I would have to find a new travel buddy.”  
“Oh, yeah,” Joseph looked down, the tiniest bit sad, “ _buddy_.”  
Robert unbuckled his seatbelt and set the remainder of his food aside, “I could use some air. Wanna chill in the truck bed?”  
Joseph smiled and nodded, “Sure.”

Joseph laid down on the air mattress in the back and looked up. Being so far away from the city allowed more stars than he could imagine to be visible. He smiled up, eyes darting between the brightest stars he could see, then to Robert, who had sat himself on the edge of the truck bed. The older man pulled out his new pocket knife and Joseph grinned.  
“Is this the part of our trip where you kill me?”  
Robert snorted out a laugh and showed him a short, thick branch he must have found before getting settled on the truck bed, “No, this is the part where I whittle and you stay quiet.”  
“Deal.” Joseph smiled and watched the stars. Occasionally, a dark, wispy cloud would roll by, or a flock of birds or bats. Joseph found himself drifting off, being lulled to sleep by the soothing sounds of the night, the forest, and the steady _shhk shhk shhk_ of Robert’s blade against wood.

_Shhk… shhhk… shk-squish_

“Gah! Son of a BITCH!!” Joseph’s eyes snapped open and he saw Robert grit his teeth and hold his own hand, knife and wooden sculpture clattering, forgotten into the truck bed.  
“What happened!?” Joseph cried, sitting up to look at Robert properly.  
Robert let out gasps through clenched teeth, “My fucking hand slipped and the shitty wood went into my FUCKING hand!” He cursed and squeezed his left hand, which was starting to drip blood.  
Immediately, Joseph pulled up his tank top and pressed it against Robert’s wound. The older man looked from his hand to Joseph’s serious face, eyes wild, “What are you-“ he hissed as Joseph lifted the stained fabric to look at the cut. There was a fairly large splinter stuck deep into Robert’s palm.  
“Hold it tight,” Joseph instructed, passing his shirt to Robert and reaching behind his neck, “Your knife is too big to get the splinter out, but this’ll do.” He took off the shark-tooth necklace he bought to complete his new look, and once more removed the shirt from the cut. Joseph looked coolly into Robert’s grey eyes and held the blood-stained shirt to Robert’s mouth, “Bite this.”  
Robert, confused what the fuck was going on but still reeling from the pain and shirtless-Joseph, sunk his teeth into the fabric. _It smells like him_ , he thought fleetingly.

Quick and precise, Joseph used the shark tooth to pry the splinter out of Robert’s hand (making the older man curse loudly into the fabric), and tossed it over the truck bed’s edge. Joseph nodded, “I’m going to grab the first aid kit I bought, keep putting pressure on it.” He called as he hopped out of the truck. Robert’s mind quickly put together what had just happened as Joseph fumbled around in the backseat. That blond idiot just did one of the most badass yet caring things he had ever seen. _But_ , Robert looked down at the all-but ruined tank top, _what about this_?  
Joseph jumped back into the truck bed, holding a small, travel-sized first aid kit, “Sorry, I assumed you didn’t have one of these,” the younger man laughed as he pulled out some disinfectant and a bandage, “this part always sucks, so buckle up.” Joseph looked almost apologetic as he sprayed the anti-bacterial spray onto Robert’s cut. Robert growled and slammed his free fist onto the side of the truck bed, fuck that stings!  
But the older man smiled shakily at Joseph, “I’ve felt worse.” Joseph couldn’t help but smile back.  
After applying the bandage, Robert’s wound was taken care of, but not by Joseph’s standards. With an amused glint in his baby blue eyes, Joseph leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on top of the bandage in Robert’s palm. He looked up and smiled, face an attractive pink, “Is that better~?”

Robert let out a huff and looked to the side, “Yeah, thanks…” he held up the tank top, sticky with blood, “Sorry about this.”  
Joseph waved it off, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” suddenly, a cool breeze blew past and the skin on Joseph’s bare arms and back and chest prickled with goosebumps, the blond closed his eyes and hissed with a shiver. He didn’t want to come off as weak in front of Robert, though…  
Joseph’s thoughts were interrupted as something warm and heavy was draped over his shivering shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Robert had given him his leather jacket. The blond’s nose was instantly filled with the smell of leather and Robert’s scent, like smoke and bourbon and freshly cut wood, mixed with musk. He felt dizzy.  
“What about you?” Joseph looked to the older man, who had picked up his knife and wood once more, but now was sitting next to Joseph on the air mattress, “Won’t you get cold?”

Robert shook his head and resumed whittling what appeared to be a smaller, wooden version of his pocket knife, “I’ll be alright. You go ahead and sleep, I’ll be out too once I finish this thing.”  
Joseph smiled and settled back into the mattress, watching the stars and drifting off to the gentle scraping sounds.

_Shhk… shhk… shhk…_

~

When Joseph awoke the next morning, he noticed three things. One: the warm light of day was already rising over the tree canopy above him. Two: he was still wearing Robert’s jacket. And Three: Robert’s arms were wrapped loosely around his waist and shoulders. Joseph’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Robert stir next to him, and felt the older man’s nose nuzzle into his fluffy blond hair, grumbling in his sleep before holding him even tighter. Joseph’s face lit up with a flustered smile and he snuggled deeper into Robert’s arms. He couldn’t remember the last time cuddling felt so perfect.

Joseph enjoyed the moment for a few more minutes before Robert yawned above him and rolled over. He sat up and smiled at the older man, stretching and rubbing his eyes as he woke up.   
“Mornin’, Blondie,” Robert sighed, cracking his neck and shoulders, “how’d ya sleep?” Had he not realized…?  
“Pretty good,” Joseph smiled like a child keeping a secret, “The woods really are nice for sleeping outdoors.” He shrugged off the leather jacket and handed it back to Robert, “thanks for letting me wear this.”  
The older man tugged it on and looked beside him, Joseph’s blue tank top, stained with Robert’s blood, laid forgotten next to him. He picked it up and handed it to Joseph.  
The blond tugged it on anyway, not caring about the blood that much. Looking down at it, he noticed the blood stains had created an abstract design on the lower corner of the shirt.  
“That looks pretty cool, honestly!” Robert laughed, “I kinda hope it stays after you wash it.”  
Joseph smiled and posed. He thought it was cool too.

After a quick breakfast of leftover fruit, the two men were almost ready to pack up and head to Sycaton. Robert looked under the air mattress in the back, befuddled. He saw Joseph come out of the bushes.  
“I can’t find my knife, do you know where it went?” Robert asked, hopping out of the truck bed.  
Joseph handed him the tool, “I think it must have fallen out last night, I, uh, found it on the ground.” He lied.  
Robert smiled and tucked it in his pocket, “Beauty. Let’s roll.” He jumped in the driver’s seat.  
Joseph climbed in the truck and they were off, the blond stopping to smile back at his new special tree. The one carved with a small RS x JC inside a heart.


	8. Enjoy the Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Sycaton, Joseph teases and Robert tenses, will things work out with so many unknowns?

“Okay, your turn, go!” Joseph giggled.  
Robert began tapping a beat on the steering wheel and took up the melody with humming, even before getting to the first verse, Joseph pressed down on an imaginary buzzer in his hand, “Ding! Mambo number 5!”  
“You got it!” Robert grinned and cast a glance at the younger man before focussing on the forested road ahead of them, “Take it, Blondie!”  
Joseph thought for a moment before singing, swaying his shoulders to his own tempo, “For Salome, Freddo and Clauvis-“  
“Dude You can’t do Jimmy Buffet for every single one!” Robert laughed out loud, “‘When Salome Plays the Drum’, by the way.”

Joseph stuck out his tongue playfully and thought of a different song to sing. Upon choosing one, he tapped his foot and drummed the opening beats, “I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong,” Joseph actually held an imaginary microphone to his lips and shimmied his hips as if he was strutting onstage, “To crash the critics saying ‘is it right or is it wrong?’”  
Robert shook his head and shrugged, “No clue, but keep going…” he cast another look towards the blond, secretly checking out how Joseph’s shorts were hitching up a bit at his movements, showing off more of his soft thighs. _Eyes on the road, Small, eyes on the road!_ He yelled at himself in his head.  
Joseph kept singing and ‘dancing’ (as best as he could in his seatbelt), “If only fame had an IV, baby, could I bear being away from you, I found the vein put it in here!” The blond closed his eyes, caught up in his fame fantasy, “I live for the applause-“  
“Oh! Lady Gaga, right?” Robert guessed.  
“Eh, I’ll give it to you,” Joseph smiled at the older man, “Go ahead.”

Robert actually cleared his throat and began drumming out a slow but powerful tune, adding in the echoing guitar with his mouth before singing, “Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell. It was love from above that could save me from hell. He had fire in his soul, it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled outta me,”  
Joseph knew the song, it was one of his favourites, actually, but he just… couldn’t bring himself to stop Robert. He could really sing! And there was so much emotion behind his voice. The blond swallowed, mouth suddenly dry as Robert continued.  
“There were drums in the air as he started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time with their hands!” Robert was smiling wildly as he sang, tossing his head back and forth and taking his hands off the wheel temporarily to clap loudly along, lost in his own music, “And we sang Ay-oh-ay-oh-ay-oh-ay! And the voices rang like the angels sang, singin’ Ay-oh-ay-oh-ay-oh-ay! And we daaanced on intooo the night!” Robert fist-pumped and panted with exertion. He looked over briefly as Joseph began to applaud, shocked look still on his face.  
“R-Robert, that was amazing!” The blond’s face broke out in a grin, “Bravo! Bravo!”  
The older man blushed and scratched the back of his neck, “Well, thanks…” 

Soon the truck left the shade and trees of the forest and the dirt road beneath it turned back into asphalt, and Robert pulled over for a moment. Joseph and Robert looked around at the wide open fields of long grass and hay. A few farmhouses were scattered here and there, most of them further away, and what looked like hundreds of tall hay bales were left standing in the fields, sporadically placed around. They could even see a few of the buildings from Sycaton poking up off the horizon.  
“I think we could make it before nightfall,” he shrugged, “It’s only afternoon now.”  
Joseph fidgeted with the hem of his tank top, “Even if we don’t make it, I don’t mind. Camping out was… fun.” He smiled a little shyly, remembering waking up in Robert’s arms that morning.

Robert nodded, then looked around, hearing something come from the forest behind them. Joseph heard it too: a police siren. It was definitely coming fast.  
“Hold on!” Robert yelled as he put the shift in drive and skidded down the road.  
Joseph held onto the dashboard and his seat and looked over at his friend, “What are you doing!? It’s a straight fricken road!!”  
Robert looked over his shoulder– still no car chasing them, and looked back at the road, “I know, that’s why I told you to hang on!” With a quick jerk of the wheel, the truck veered off of the road, down the ledge, and began serpentining through the tall grass.  
Joseph looked out of the rear window; the grass was springy and young, so they barely left much of a trail through it! He pointed to one of the hay bales, it must have been over ten feet tall and wide! “There! Behind the hay!”  
Robert grinned and skidded to a stop behind the giant circle, putting it in park and shutting off the engine.

The two men waited silently as the steadily approaching siren became louder and closer. Joseph’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest and he gasped as he heard the police car stopped on the side of the road… then it turned around. Robert’s eyes widened as he watched the same police car drive back into the forest, presumably back to Birchwood, giving up on the chase.  
Joseph looked at Robert. Robert looked at Joseph. They grinned.  
Letting out whoops and hollers of joy, the two men celebrated. They pumped their fists in the air and jumped in their seats, and even hugged each other tight! ...before letting go and awkwardly looking away. 

With a bit of effort on the truck’s part, Robert got it back up on the road and off on the straight stretch to Sycaton.  
“You think they’ll try and follow us again?” Joseph asked, peeking back out the back window.  
Robert shook his head, “I hope not. But at least for a while, we can cut loose a bit.” He smiled, “Tell me about Sycaton, what’s it like there?”  
Joseph sighed happily, and gazed out the window, “Man, when I was younger, if I wasn’t at the beach, I was in Sycaton. Big party scene, from what I remember, lots of nightclubs and bars and shows~”  
“You were a party animal, then?” Robert grinned slyly at the blond.  
“God, yes!” Joseph leaned back in his seat, all smiles, “The music, the colours…” he really did miss his youth. Joseph felt like a new man when he was with Robert. 

“Hey, I’m curious about something,” Joseph leaned over slightly and watched Robert shift gears and move his foot on the clutch, “How do you drive a truck?”  
Robert glanced over at him, “You’ve seriously never driven a truck before?”  
The blond shook his head, “My first car was a convertible, then I got married and had to get a stupid minivan for the kids. Both were automatics.”  
The older man pulled over and unbuckled his seatbelt, “Come around to this side,” he said with a smile, “I’ll teach ya.”  
Joseph grinned and got out of the car, but he paused as he got to the driver’s side… Robert wasn’t getting out. “Aren’t I gonna drive?” the blond asked, confused.  
“You’re a dad, haven’t you ever done that thing where they steer, but you handle the pedals?” Robert grinned and moved his seat back to give more space.

Joseph blushed, he almost wanted to ask if Robert was joking, but… the offer was enticing. It seemed Robert was serious enough, as he smiled honestly and beckoned the younger man up with a curl of his hand. Joseph smiled and hopped up, sitting squarely on Robert’s lap.  
“Oof,” Robert laughed, “lay off the pancakes, Blondie~” he teased.  
Joseph had to laugh along, “Shut up, you jerk!” there was no malice in his insult. He took the steering wheel in his hands, warm from the sun and Robert’s hands, and looked down at the gear shift.  
Robert peeked around Joseph’s shoulders to see what he was doing, “Okay, I’ll handle the clutch and stuff, so now put it in drive.”  
After shoulder-checking to make sure no cars were coming from behind them, Joseph did as instructed. He pulled onto the road and kept the truck steady, Robert making sure they started slow; Joseph felt _powerful_ , none of his old cars had been this high up! For a moment, Joseph could see where Robert’s confidence on the road came from, this was a truck for a man on the run, but one who wouldn’t hesitate to bear his claws and fight. Robert pushed on the gas a bit, letting the truck go a bit faster.  
“Shift gears, now,” Robert nodded, “you’re doing great.”  
Joseph moved the gear shift with a satisfying ‘clunk’ sound and grinned as the truck responded, “This is so cool!” he cried happily, wiggling with glee.

Robert held back a grunt as the blond unknowingly teased him through his pants with his _ridiculously perfect_ ass. The older man shook his head, trying to ignore it, but kept the speed at a safe 50 mph, but it must have been fun for Joseph.  
“Yes! Yes! Faster, c’mon, please? I wanna go faster!” The blond laughed childishly and bounced up and down a bit in Robert’s lap.  
The dark-haired man rolled his head back on his headrest and groaned, “You’re fucking killing me…” he moaned under his breath. He _had_ to be doing that on purpose, right!? Robert could feel himself getting hard and he prayed Joseph wouldn’t be able to tell.

 _Aha?_ Joseph smiled slyly to himself as he felt something grow beneath him. He knew exactly what he was doing, _gotcha~ time to play this up…_  
Joseph jumped slightly with a little gasp, “What’s that?” he asked, glad Robert couldn’t see his teasing grin.  
“It’s my knife! My knife in my pocket!” Robert blurted out and his hands twitched at his sides, “Pull over, I’m losing circulation in my legs…”  
The blond moved the car to the side and put it in park when Robert pushed the brakes, “Thanks for letting me try that, it was thrilling!” Joseph chirped as he got out of the truck and walked back over to the passenger side.  
Robert sighed as he was left alone in the cab for a moment, “Stupid sexy Christiansen…” He muttered under his breath. Robert wasn’t an idiot, he could tell there was some tension between them, bubbling under the surface since Birchwood, probably. But what would happen next? Robert felt more than just sexual attraction for Joseph, for sure, but…

What if he screwed up again?

What if he let himself fall into love too fast? What if the police finally caught up with them? What if, when and if Valerie came to stay with them, what if Joseph got sick of this new family and left again!? Robert groaned loudly and rested his head on the steering wheel…

“Are you okay?” Joseph’s voice came from next to him and the older man looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Joseph hop into the passenger seat and look at him worriedly.  
Robert swallowed and nodded, “Yeah, just… worried about Val again.”  
Joseph smiled softly and tenderly rubbed his shoulder, “She’s going to be alright, Robert, she’s got a good father thinking about her.”  
As small as the gesture was, it made Robert feel a little choked up, and as he gazed at those earnest, warm eyes, he thought about things he had never thought about before ever, even with his ex wife.  
What if they find the perfect home? Near the beach, by a good school. Finding jobs they both enjoy. The three of them, playing and singing together. What if things would be good? Better than good, great. But that was gazing far into a future Robert was still unsure of, but…  
Robert smiled back at Joseph and nodded, “Right, let’s get going.” He pulled back onto the road and continued the clear ride to Sycaton.

Robert was going to enjoy the ride along the way.

~

True to Joseph’s description, Sycaton seemed to come to life as the golden light of evening fell over the city. Nightclubs and bars with their bright neon signs beckoned Joseph and Robert as they drove into town. Joseph looked out the windows, a wild sort of excitement in his baby blue eyes.  
“I remember a bunch of all these places,” he smiled wide, “Please tell me we can go clubbing?” he looked almost pleadingly at the older man.  
Robert looked around as well, “Fuck it, let’s go party.”  
“Wait, there’s one place I wanna go first, it’s right over there!” the blond pointed excitedly across the street  
Robert nodded, “You wanna go there while I find a hotel?” he stopped at a red light.  
Joseph grinned, “Sounds good, see you soon!” he was already hopping out of the truck and dashing into what appeared to be a salon. Robert chuckled to himself and shook his head. _If Joseph was on a quest to find his youth again, I think he’s already found it…_

Robert found a hotel that looked good; not as fancy as the one in Birchwood, but not cheap enough that you’d get complimentary STDs with your stay. He paid for three nights this time, it seemed as though Joseph wanted to soak up every drop of fun Sycaton had to offer, so it would be worth the investment. After putting his and Joseph’s stuff away in their room (one bed again), Robert walked back to where Joseph had gotten out. On the way, he passed by a pharmacy, paused… and went in. In the nightclub scene as well as the forest, it paid to be prepared, just in case.  
Inside the pharmacy was nothing special, the classic over the counter medicine, some overpriced makeup and perfume… Robert found what he was looking for at the back of the store, thankfully not behind a glass case. He smiled as he picked up a small box of large condoms, remembering the first time he had worked up his courage to buy some in high school. Before checking out, Robert considered buying some fancy cologne or aftershave, but decided against it. _This isn’t a date, you moron,_ he told himself, (lied to himself), _If it’s not a date why am I buying condoms, idiot?_ His brain argued back. After his brain finally shut up and stopped making him reconsider everything, he bought his protection, hid the box in his jacket, and made his way to the salon.

It certainly didn’t take long to find Joseph once inside the building, since the blond came out of the styling area and posed right in front of him. He must have already paid and was waiting for him.  
“What do you think?” the younger man tilted his head to the side, letting his hair swoosh playfully. Robert’s eyes widened as he noticed that his fluffy blond hair had been dyed a bright pastel pink at the tips, and there appeared to be a coat of matching nail polish on his freshly-trimmed fingernails. It complimented his beach-twink aesthetic tank top and shorts perfectly.  
“Gorgeous,” Robert smiled and looked at Joseph’s face, smile growing into a grin as Joseph’s face flared with blush, “You ready to go?” he held out his arm.  
Joseph took his arm and laughed, “Let’s dance on into the night.”  
Robert laughed along, “I promise to give you all the applause you can handle.” he slid an arm around Joseph’s waist and tugged him towards the closest nightclub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah~ I love first dates, don't you? This chapter came faster than I thought because the next one might come a little late, so sorry in advanced if it does. I would like to thank everyone who leaves kudos and comments, you guys give me the confidence to post more and more chapters. Please stay tuned for next chapter (Which may contain some nsfw elements in it, just giving everyone a heads up!)


	9. I want to remember this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Joseph have their first date, will it lead to more down the road? Or does more drama lurk in the shadows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was worth the wait!  
> (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

The two men walked hand in hand together, until Joseph spotted a nightclub. He grinned at Robert and picked up his pace, tugging the older man along as he jogged excitedly towards the glowing neon sign.  
“Gosh, I remember this place!” Joseph smiled as they got in line to be let in, “It looks like it hasn't changed much at all. Kinda makes me feel old.” His smile faded slightly.  
Robert watched the gaggle of young women in front of them sadly walk away after the bouncer looked at their IDs. He got an idea and nodded to the bouncer, then discreetly nodded at the blond next to him. The bouncer gave him a wink and held up a hand as Joseph tried to walk through the doors. 

“Whoa there, kid,” the bouncer spoke gruffly to the blond, “Sorry, but I’m gonna have to see some ID.”  
Joseph’s face lit up with a grin before he flusteredly produced his drivers’ license from his wallet. The bouncer gave it a look and handed it back before letting Joseph and Robert in.   
“Thanks, man.” Robert gave the bouncer a fist-bump as he passed him.  
“I can't even remember the last time I was asked for my ID! Do you think it's the pink hair?” The younger man laughed and pointed to his freshly-dyed tips.  
Robert shrugged and smiled back, “Who knows? Come on,” he held out his hand, “let's dance.”

Joseph blushed and took the older man’s hand in his own, feeling the heavy bass music get more intense as they walked further into the club. As they got into the main room, the two men saw the layout of the dance floor. There was a raised walkway where the bar counters were, and down a few steps was a writhing mass of dancing bodies. Joseph inhaled and shuddered pleasantly at the raging smell of booze, smoke, and hormones. Robert tugged him out of his reverie and down the steps into the dance area.  
The blond was spun around to have his chest pressed up against Roberts’ and his eyes widened as he felt Robert’s heavy hands on his hips. Robert grinned and started moving him to the beat.

Licking his lips, Joseph’s eyes became half-lidded and he moved along, letting Robert’s hands guide him to perform sultry swivels as they moved up and down. His arms wrapped around Robert’s neck and he smiled. This was the culmination of their time together. All that tension was coming to a head, and things were only heating up.   
“You look so good, Christiansen,” Robert spoke lowly so that only Joseph could hear him over the sound of the other club-goers, “This is what you wanted, right?”  
Joseph nodded and swayed his hips back and forth, biting his lip. He leaned in a little closer, “It's not all I wanted, though…” Joseph slipped out of Robert’s arms with that promise still on his lips, and he left the dance floor with a wave. Robert figured he must be going for a drink. The older man also left the dance floor, but he made his way to one of the bathrooms.

Robert hissed under his breath as he came into a wad of tissues. Masturbating in a bathroom stall wasn't one of the things he had planned on doing that night, but he didn't want to continue the public dancing part of the night with a raging hard-on. Stupid sexy Christiansen… Robert tossed the tissues into the toilet and flushed. _Would_ he and Joseph have sex tonight?? He had prepared for it, sure. But what would happen if they didn't? Robert shook his head at how stupid he was being; if they didn't do anything tonight, that's fine. They could keep up with their silly awkward half-flirting and lingering touches until they both died. As he washed his hands in the sink, Robert looked up to the mirror and into his reflection’s eyes.

But what if they _did_ have sex? Would it be just a one-time thing? Shit, Robert severely hoped not. Not only if Joseph’s ass felt as good as it looked, but Robert didn't know if he could handle the emotional shit that came with one-night-stands; especially if that one-night-stand was going to be travelling with him for who knows how long.   
Robert splashed some cool water in his face. _Relax, Small, you've been taking shit as it comes for decades, now. Joseph is hot, and he thinks you’re hot, and tonight is all for him. Let's just have a good time and see what happens._ Robert mentally thanked himself for the pep-talk and dried his hands and face. Whatever happens tonight will be great.

As Robert came out of the bathroom, it surprisingly didn't take long for him to find Joseph. The blond was sat at the bar, margarita in-hand, leaned over the table to talk to the bartender behind it. He could see the back of Joseph’s shirt ride up as he bent over. When Joseph notice him staring, his face lit up and he beckoned him over.  
“Robert! The bartender who was working here when I was younger is still here!” He gestured to the kind-looking man, maybe in his late fifties, and gave him a wave.  
“I almost didn't recognize Joe when he walked up to me,” the bartender remarked with a smile, “he looks nearly the same as he did when he was still a beach-bum guitarist!”   
Robert had to smile at that, seems his secret mission of helping Joseph reclaim his lost youth was going smoother than he thought.  
“I’m going to hit the dance floor again,” Joseph said as he finished his drink, “You coming?” He looked into Robert’s dark eyes.  
Robert shrugged, feeling a little too warm in his thick leather jacket, “You go ahead, I’ll catch up with you after I have a drink.”  
Joseph waved before disappearing back into the dancing crowd.

“I suppose Joe’s marriage I heard about years ago didn't work out,” the bartender smiled as he wiped a glass clean, “But I can't say you're the strangest date he’s ever brought here.”  
Robert snorted, “What can I say, the guy’s complicated,” he eyed the alcohol on the shelf behind the bar, but told himself no, “Could I just get a water?”   
The bartender set out a tall glass with ice in it, “How long have you and Joe been together?” He asked, filling it with water.  
Robert sighed, “This is our first date but we’ve been hanging out for a couple of weeks now.” He sipped his water and looked down at the mass of people, trying to pick Joseph out of the crowd.  
The bartender shook his head, “Well I hope you treat him right, the poor soul.”  
Looking over the rim of his water glass, Robert’s eyes narrowed, “What do you mean ‘poor soul’?”  
The bartender leaned in and spoke lowly, “Back when he was younger, Joe was the most fun person you could have at a party, but if you spent any time with him one-on-one, you'd find just how sad he really was. Every time he hooked up with someone, they were gone the next day ‘cause no one really understood him. That's why I was surprised to hear he had gotten hitched. Joe told me once that if he ever met a person he could have deep conversations with that would still be there the next morning, he would have found the one.”

“Guess that explains Mary,” Robert finished his water, “Though I suppose that didn't work out well.”  
“He married Mary!?” The bartender looked shocked, “that poor soul, indeed.”  
Robert chuckled, “He hasn't really told me much about her, what do you know?”  
The bartender fixed some other patron’s drinks as he reminisced, “Oh, Mary was the worst. Flirting up and down the halls but only taking a guy home if she wanted something extra from him, or wanted to fix him.”  
“Yeesh,” Robert felt bad for Joseph, but he smiled, “well, I’m happy if I can help him feel better.”  
“Near as I can tell, there's no ‘if’ about it,” the older man behind the bar gave a wry smile, “Joe couldn't stop talking about you while you were gone. He seems really into you.”  
Robert smiled, confident, and stood up from his barstool, “Thanks.” he slid a twenty dollar tip across the bar and went to find Joseph.

Descending once more into the dance pit, Robert immediately felt arms wrap around his waist.  
“Hey, stranger~” lime-scented breath puffed against his ear and he turned around to find himself with an armful of Christiansen, all soft hair and sinful hips. Was he drunk already?  
One of Robert’s hands slid down to caress Joseph’s thigh and the other upwards to tangle in fluffy blond and pink hair, “Fuck, do you know how sexy you look in those shorts?”  
Joseph bit his lip and his eyes glinted with excitement, “You think I look sexy?”  
“Do I?” Robert wheeled Joseph around to press him against the wall, “I’ve been eye-fucking you since you bought the damn things.”

“Are you drunk?” Joseph asked, faltering a little. He reached up to stroke Robert’s jaw.  
The older man shook his head, “Nah, I only had water tonight. What about you?”  
“Not a drop,” the blond smiled, “I had a virgin margarita.”  
“Why?” Robert caged Joseph against the wall, arms holding him protectively.  
Joseph’s hands grabbed the collar of Robert’s leather jacket, “Because I want to remember this.” With one tug, their lips met.

Robert hummed in pleasure as he kissed Joseph for the first time, hands squeezing his hips as one of the blond’s legs wrapped around his own. A few fellow club-goers paused their dancing to holler and whistle at them. Robert paid them no mind and guided his hands to run up the younger man’s back as he sucked Joseph’s lower lip into his mouth, nipping at it.  
Joseph sighed, high-pitched and needy, as he boldly ground his hips up into Robert’s crotch. The older man could feel a hard bulge in those tiny shorts.  
“Horny little slut,” Robert breathed into his ear, feeling himself grow excited once more. He hitched Joseph’s leg up further and ground back harder, crushing the blond against the wall.  
“Fuck!” Joseph gasped before covering his mouth, “Shit, Robert, let's go,” he panted, baby blue eyes dark with lust, “Take me to the hotel.”  
Robert took Joseph’s hand and hurriedly whisked him out the doors, waving only briefly at the bartender as they passed by. 

Robert patted himself on the back for picking such a nearby hotel. The pair sprinted through the front doors, then to the elevators. Once the sliding doors closed and Robert inputted the floor number, Joseph flung himself at Robert, hands slipping under his jacket, trying to take it off.   
Joseph licked into Robert’s mouth and meeker as Robert’s strong hands grabbed his ass, “Mm, fuck, Robert…” Joseph pressed back into his hands, “I’ve been thinking about this for so long.”  
“Me too, Blondie,” Robert lowered his head to Joseph’s neck and breathed in, “damn, you smell so good.”  
The elevator dinged and Joseph squeaked as Robert lifted him off the ground. His legs wrapped around Robert’s hips as the older man carried him to their room, unlocking and opening the door with one hand, much to Joseph’s delight.  
“Wow, so strong~” the blond purred before he was tossed onto the bed.

Robert locked the door behind him and shrugged off his jacket, tossing the box of condoms on the bedside table. Joseph sat at the head of the bed, lifting off his tank top and kicking off his shoes. Robert, after toeing off his own shoes, crawled on the bed, over Joseph. He lifted a hand to bush against Joseph’s cheek, “Tell me if I’m going too fast.” His voice was gravelly with lust, but some concern as well.  
The younger man smiled with a blush, “Strong _and_ thoughtful? How much better can you get?” He hooked his arms around Robert’s neck.  
“Heh, just watch me.” Robert grinned and kissed Joseph passionately before leaning back, straddling the blond.

Joseph did watch, rapt, as Robert pulled of his shirt, muscles flexing. He could see Robert’s impressive cock straining through his jeans, and Joseph’s own dick gave an instinctive twitch.  
“Take off your pants,” Joseph reached a hand out to feel it through his pants, “Please?”  
“Well, since you said ‘please’...” Robert got off the bed for a minute to pull down his pants and boxers in one go, hard cock on full display. After returning to the bed, Robert was surprised as Joseph flipped their positions to crawl over Robert, licking his lips.

“Oh, fuck!” Robert cursed as Joseph’s wet lips and tongue found the head of his dick, and his hands began working his shaft. Though it must have been years since the ex-priest had sucked cock, he clearly knew what to do. Joseph moaned every time he bobbed his head, loving the feeling of having a thick, hard cock filling his mouth and throat. Robert’s hand fisted in Joseph’s fluffy hair, not pulling, but anchoring him in. When Joseph sucked hard on the upstroke then toyed his tongue against the sensitive frenulum, Robert groaned out loud.  
Robert pulled Joseph off of his cock and panted, “Fuck, you're fucking _good_ at that,” he sat up and flipped Josep around, “my turn.”

Joseph whined as Robert _ever so slowly_ peeled off his tight shorts.  
“What's this, Blondie?” Robert's laughing voice rang out before a light slap was delivered to Joseph's ass cheeks, “No underwear under those shorts?”  
The blond hid his face, embarrassed, and squeaked as he was spanked once more, “Ah! I, I’m sorry…” he turned to see Robert smiling down at him.  
Robert began massaging Joseph’s perky ass, “Wanted to tease me even more, huh?” His hands spread Joseph’s cheeks to reveal his hole, “I’ll show you a little something about teasing.”

Joseph cried out in pleasure as he felt Robert’s tongue lap wetly against his hole.   
“Aaahnnn!! Ro… Robert!” Joseph’s hands fisted into the sheets under him and he pushed back onto Robert’s face.  
Robert pulled back and chuckled, “Like that, do you? You like getting rimmed like a little boyslut?”  
Upon only receiving a shiver and a nod in response, Robert clapped a hand on Joseph’s peachy ass once more.  
“Y-yes! Yes, I looove being rimmed!” Joseph whined, loving the rough treatment, “God, Robert, don't stop!”  
The older man dove right back in. He thanked whatever powers he could that Joseph was into this, too. This must be what almost 11 years without proper sex does to a guy. Robert eased the tip of his tongue into the younger man’s ass, groaning as he imagined being inside that tight heat.  
Joseph’s cries increased in pitch and Robert could tell he was close. Hell, he was almost cumming just from eating Joseph out and listening to his decadent moans. He pulled back with one final suck and flipped Joseph onto his back, the blond’s dick was twitching and leaking already, and he was shaking and had a confused look on his face.   
Robert licked his lips and smiled, “Now _that’s_ how you tease someone.”

Joseph looked over at the box of condoms before looking back up at Robert pleadingly, “Are you gonna fuck me?”  
“Fuck,” the way Joseph said that made Robert lower a hand to his cock, squeezing it to relieve a little pressure, “Yeah, baby, gonna fuck you real good.” He reached over to the bedside table drawer, thankful to see the hotel hid a complimentary bottle of lube there.  
After coating his fingers thoroughly, Robert eased one inside Joseph’s tight hole. The blond keened and sighed as he was stretched open.  
Robert leaned in to kiss and suck Joseph’s neck, soothing him as he added another finger, “You look so pretty right now,” Robert rumbled against the younger man’s skin, “All pink and pretty, ‘wanna mark you up.”  
“D-do it~” Joseph whimpered as he twitched around Robert’s fingers, “Want you to bite me…”  
Robert groaned and sucked Joseph’s neck before nibbling, leaving a dark red hickey. Pleased with his work, Robert moved to leave even more, All while coaxing those pretty noises out of Joseph.

“You're fucking pulsing around me,” Robert growled, “You want this so bad, right? You want my cock, baby?”  
Joseph nodded, moaning, “God, yes! Fuck me, Robert, I- I want you!” He began thrusting down onto the fingers inside of him, “Ah~ I’m ready now, Robert, please!”  
Robert grinned and took out his fingers, Joseph whimpering as he was left empty.  
“Shh, easy, baby,” Robert cooed, “I’ll fuck you real soon.” He quickly opened the box of condoms and slid one onto his rock-hard dick. Using more of the lube, he slicked himself up and pressed the head to Joseph’s twitching hole.  
When he finally pushed in, Robert lost his breath for a moment. He was surrounded by the tightest and most intense heat he had ever felt. And the _sound_ Joseph made as he was entered... A shuddering sort of moan that shivered into a long gasp, the sound of a man that had gone far too long without a proper pounding. Robert was all too happy to remedy that.

Hoisting Joseph’s legs up and apart, Robert started slowly, letting Joseph adjust to his length. The older man let out a stuttered breath, trying not to lose control right away, instead running his hands all over Joseph’s hot, trembling body. Smoothing his hands up his pale, slightly soft thighs, thumbing over his nipples, reaching up to cradle his head. It was far more intimate than Robert’s had in a long time. From the look in Joseph’s lust-blown blue eyes, the feeling was mutual.   
Joseph reached out to him, and Robert leaned forward to hold Joseph’s hand against his cheek. “Robert,” the younger man breathed, “please take me…” he sounded so desperate, and there was more than just lust tinting his words.

Robert began moving his hips is slow, deep circles, groaning and sighing in pleasure, but never loud enough to cover up Joseph’s noises. The blond was whimpering and gasping with each thrust, head tipped back into the pillows and hands grasping at Robert’s shoulders. The older man tilted Joseph’s hips upward and started up a faster pace.  
“Ungh~! Robert!!” Joseph cried out, and Robert smiled to himself as he found Joseph’s sweet spot. He hooked Joseph’s milky legs over his shoulders and aimed to drive right into that spot over and over.  
Joseph writhed around in the sheets and his head thrashed back and forth, hands moving from Robert’s shoulders to tangle in the sheets, “Fuh-Fuck!!” He cursed and gasped, “G-god! Robert, _more_!!” His cock was a hot red colour at the tip and was leaking a copious amount of precum.  
Robert reaches down and began to stroke Joseph’s cock in time with his powerful thrusts. The blond keened out loud and his eyes met Roberts’.

“Robert… k-kiss me?” Joseph begged sweetly.  
The older man leaned down and captured Joseph’s lips in a messy yet surprisingly tender kiss, letting go as Joseph jolted suddenly.  
“C-c-cum-aaahhnn!!” The blond moaned loudly and held Robert tight as he came with full-body spasms. Robert looked down to see Joseph’s pearly cum covering his fingers.  
“Fuck, you're so hot…” Robert panted and sucked the salty fluid off of his fingers as he gave a few final thrusts into Joseph’s aftershock-twitching body. Robert’s orgasm came with him growling out Joseph’s name like a feral beast and him diving _deep_ , deeper than Joseph had ever felt before, and filling the condom with thick spurts of cum.

Robert toppled to the side of the younger man who instantly cuddled up to his side. Robert smiled and held Joseph close to his chest, coming off of his orgasmic high to bathe in the afterglow with this beautiful stranger. The stranger that he had rescued from an unhappy life, the stranger that stuck with him even knowing his past, the stranger that he had come to…  
Joseph took his hand and looked up into Robert’s dark eyes with his own blissed-out baby blues. He smiled sweetly and genuinely, a smile that was undeniably, _positively_ full of…

“Love.” They said together.


	10. Let's Start Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night together, Robert begins acting strange. Are things moving too fast? Or is this just what he and Joseph need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes! Sorry this is extremely late, but my new job is making me busier than a bee. I hope you all like the direction this story is headed, especially one bit at the end~ ;3c   
> Whenever I see a notification that tells me someone has commented on my works, the feeling that overcomes me is indescribable. I hope you all like this next chapter!

“Wh-What did you say?” Joseph looked up at Robert, face still flushed from his orgasm. _Come to think of it, what did I just say??_  
The older man’s breath stuttered and he looked away, “Nothing, just…” he moved Joseph to lay back down on his chest, “that sure was something.”  
Joseph smiled and nodded, his fluffy blond and pink hair brushing Robert’s pectorals, “It was amazing. I’ve been thinking about that a lot, actually…” he lazily traces patterns on the other man’s stomach.  
“Really? Me too.” Robert admitted, carefully combing his hand through Joseph’s hair.  
They laid there in silence for a while before Robert gently nudged Joseph aside, “‘Scuse me, Joseph, I gotta go to the bathroom.”  
After letting the older man up, Joseph watched him go with a warm smile. He had called him by his name again.

Joseph sighed happily and sprawled out on the bed; he couldn't help but smile into the sex-scented sheets. It had been far too long since he had gotten laid like that, and he hoped to high heaven that it wouldn't be the last time he and Robert did it.  
The dark haired man emerged from the en suite bathroom and smiled down at Joseph.  
“You look happy.” He remarked, flicking off the lights.  
Joseph rolled over and held out his arms, “Come here, Mr. Tough Guy.”  
Robert chuckled and got back into bed, collecting the blond into his arms, “How did I know you would be the cuddly type?” He nuzzled his nose into Joseph's hair.  
“Back at you, Robert~” Joseph snuggled closer into Robert’s chest before tilting his head up.  
The two kissed goodnight, and fell asleep in each others’ arms, satisfied, content, and perfectly (secretly) in love.

-~-

With the sunny light of morning seeping into the hotel room, Joseph scrunched his eyes closed tighter and turned away from the window. Upon feeling a strong arm wrap around his shoulders, Joseph relaxed.  
“Sleep well, Blondie?” A voice cooed from above him.  
The ex-priest blinked up at Robert and smiled, “Of course. How did you sleep?”  
The older man leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to Joseph’s forehead, “Best sleep I’ve had in a while.” He got up from the bed and strolled over to the window, still naked from last night, “So the night scene here in Sycaton is pretty cool, but I wonder what’s there to do during the day…”

The sound of shuffling fabric behind him made Robert turn around.  
Joseph bit his lip playfully and sat up on his knees; he had pulled on Robert’s big leather jacket and nothing else. His dick was already half-hard, visible through the undone zipper.  
“You could do me~?” The younger man offered, cocking his hip to the side.  
Robert’s eyes lit up and he slowly stalked back to the bed, “Damn, that's a good look on you...” he murmured, drinking up the sight of the black leather over pale skin, hickeys and bite marks from last night peeking out from under the collar.   
It was clear they wouldn’t be getting a whole lot done today.

-~-

“Alright! Alright,” Joseph laughed as he evaded Robert’s hands, stepping out of the shower, “If we keep doing it, we’ll never go out to eat.”  
Robert watched Joseph dry off, following the water drops’ journey down his back to his ass, “Would you rather go out to eat or have me eat you out?” He asked, licking his lips.  
The blond spun around and smiled fondly, “God, you make me feel young.”   
Robert’s face flushed and shifted slightly, and he looked away as he grabbed himself a towel and began to dry off. He tied it around his waist and briskly left for the bedroom. Joseph watched him go, confused. What was all that about? 

“What kinda restaurants are nearby?” Joseph heard the older man’s voice drift back into the bathroom.  
The blond thought for a moment, “There are some cool sports bars, if you're in the mood for it.”  
“Sounds good,” Robert walked back into the doorway, already dressed and pulling his jacket on, “C’mon, get dressed, Blondie.” He grabbed his keys from the nightstand and left their room, leaving Joseph alone and worried. Had he done something wrong? Not wanting to make things worse, Joseph quickly dried off properly, styled his hair, and got dressed, opting for his pink polo, tan pants, and aqua sweater tied loosely around his shoulders. As he speed-walked to catch up with Robert, his mind raced.  
 _What just happened? We were just flirting, I thought the sex was great! Better than great!_ As Joseph got outside he saw that it was raining. He also saw Robert already sitting in his truck, and a tanned hand beckoned him closer, reminding Joseph of that first night under the streetlamp.

The younger man hopped in and the two drove off without a word between them, save for Joseph’s directions. The rain pattering on the metal roof and glass windshield was deafening. They passed by some, currently closed, dance clubs and bars, and Joseph briefly wanted to ask Robert if they could go to another tonight, but decided against it. At least until he found out what was happening with him…

They arrived at the sports bar, oddly named ‘The Fish Bowl’. As the two men entered, they saw it wasn't terribly busy, but quite a few tables were occupied by small groups of people watching the many television screens on the walls, each playing a different game. Robert looked around before stalking over to a secluded table for two near the back. Joseph followed close behind, thankful for the private spot.  
“Normally I like to sit at the bar,” Robert shrugged and took a small menu from a holder on the table, “But I don't really feel like being in the middle of shit today.”  
“Lying low again, huh?” Joseph smiled a bit and took a menu as well.  
Robert didn't answer, just kept reading. His fingers twitched, and Joseph thought he was probably craving a smoke. Too bad about the rain, then.

A waitress in a too-tight black shirt came up to their table, “Hi, welcome to The Bowl!” She chirped and nodded to the bar, “Could I get you some drinks to start off with?”  
“Shot of whiskey and a water, please.” Robert requested, still looking at the menu.  
Joseph held back an annoyed sigh and smiled at the waitress, “Just a water for me, thanks.”

After the girl left to fetch their drinks, Joseph cast a level look at Robert, “So…” he trailed off  
Robert grumbled, “So what, Blondie?”  
“See? That!” The younger man spoke quietly yet firmly, “What the hell happened, Robert?”  
The girl set their waters on the table and slid Robert his shot glass of amber liquid. He waved in thanks and shot it back.  
After the girl left to tend to other tables, Robert hummed after taking the shot, “Not the best rye, but it’s not bad…” he murmured.  
Joseph scoffed and rested his chin on his hand, “That all you can say?”  
Robert groaned and cast an annoyed look at the younger man, “Fucking _what? What_ do you want?”   
Joseph almost snapped, “I _want_ to know why you're being so fucking cold to me after we spent the night together!”  
The older man huffed and looked to the wall beside them.  
“No,” Joseph reached over to take Robert's hand, persisting even when the older man flinched, “No, look at me. What’s wrong?”  
Robert grit his teeth and closed his eyes, looking like a trapped wild animal.

Joseph’s face softened, “Please, Robert? Just tell me what I did wrong.”  
Robert finally looked at Joseph, and the blond was surprised at the look in his eyes. He looked… scared.  
Robert took a steadying breath and lightly squeezed Joseph's soft hands in his own, “ _You_ didn't do anything wrong. I'm just… in my head about all this.”  
Confused, Joseph tilted his head, “What?”  
“I just… ugh,” Robert ran a hand through his still-damp dark hair and sighed, “Okay, look. These past few weeks, I felt closer to you than I have ever felt to another person- even my wife! And that...and that scared me.”  
Joseph nodded, “I feel the same way. I don't think I’ve ever connected to someone like I have with you.”  
“I haven’t fell this hard and this fast before. That's part of why I’m scared,” Robert spoke quietly, “That and… why we’re here now.”  
“What do you mean?” Joseph asked, equally quiet.   
Robert gulped and looked deeply into Joseph’s blue eyes, “What if you leave me like you left your wife?”

Joseph was speechless, he just sat and stared. He wasn't angry, but he felt almost hurt by Robert’s worries. Though, he supposed, he couldn't blame Robert for feeling that way.  
Joseph bit his lip, “I can understand why you would think that. But, Robert, I need you to know that you and Mary are as different as night and day, just like my feelings towards you both. I left Mary because she and I never felt anything as exciting as you and I have. She and I got together because she wanted to fix me, snap me out of my careless beach-self. I was thankful for that for a while, but I don't think I ever felt actual love for her. We just stayed together because it would look bad for the beloved town priest to get a divorce.” Joseph rolled his eyes. He leaned in close to Robert over the table, “But you… you’re so different and wonderful and exciting.”

Robert’s mouth was set in a line, “But what if you realize I’m not?” He spoke slowly and steadily, dark eyes never leaving Joseph's.  
The blond rubbed his hands over his face, “God help me, Robert, I want this to work! I want to start my life over with you!” Joseph’s eyes were wild and his volume was steadily rising, “as scary as a new relationship can be, I want to be with you, and only you. I just want to be by your side, I want to rely on you and I want you to rely on me!”   
Robert’s hands formed into fists, “Don't you think I want that too? That's all I could ever want! I need someone that can look at me, the real smoking, drinking, asshole me and not turn tail and run when they realize I’m stupid and sensitive!”  
“I left Mary because we never talked about anything, I think the only person I could be more open with than you is God, Himself! I just don't know why _you_ have stuck around with _me_ for so long after knowing what I’ve done!”  
Robert stood up and slammed his fists on the table, “ _Because I love you, Joseph!!!_ ” 

Everyone in the bar was silent, looking at the arguing pair.   
The waitress from before timidly approached the table, “I'm sorry, sirs, but if you keep yelling, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”  
Robert sat back down and nodded to the girl, “Sorry, we’re… we’re fine.” He held his head in his hand, massaging his forehead.  
Joseph stared at Robert, heart pumping from the exertion and Robert’s sudden, very loud confession.  
“Do you really feel that way?” Joseph asked quietly.  
Robert breathed deeply through his nose, “...Yeah. I really do. I love you, and I want to start over, too.”  
“Robert,” Joseph’s eyes began watering and his voice came out wavering, “I love you too.”  
The two men smiled at each other across the table, and a few nearby tables that were listening to the whole ordeal actually clapped a bit. Joseph laughed bashfully.

“Emotional shit always makes me hungry,” Robert began actually reading the menu, “What would you like to eat, Joseph?”  
The blond cleared his throat and looked away, face flushed, “You can, um…”  
“What up?” Robert asked, “Something wrong?”  
“No, it's just,” Joseph gave a shy smile, “You can keep calling me Blondie or whatever you want. I kinda like it, now.”  
Robert snorted out a laugh, “Cute. Fuckin’ adorable.”

Comfortable and happy now, the men enjoyed their first date as a couple.

-~~~-

“Thanks for watching Crish for today, mom.”  
“It's the least I can do, Mary. You know, I always knew Joseph was a bad egg! No good could come from a man like that.”

Mary hugged her mother and handed her infant son over to her. She kissed his soft head goodbye and went back to her car.  
“Why is grandma watching Crish?” The small girl in the back seat asked.  
Mary clipper her seatbelt in place and sighed, “Because mommy needs a break.”  
“She's still sad because of Daddy.” Chris, the eldest son, murmured to his little sister.

Mary looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror. She looked about as dead as she felt. She wished she could just go one day without obsessing over where Joseph went. Maybe she needed more than a day’s break.  
She leaned out of her window and called to her mother, still standing in the doorway, “Actually, mom?”  
“Yes, Mary?”   
“Could you watch Crish for a week instead?”  
“Of course, honey!”

Mary looked back to her children, “You kids wanna go somewhere fun?”  
The twins grinned and nodded. Chris crosses his arms and shrugged, “Where would we go?”  
Mary thought for a minute… then smiled.

“How about the beach?”


End file.
